Old flames, new love
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Full summary inside, Jeff Hardy/Storm (oc) With bits and peices of Randy Orton/Raven, Enjoy!
1. Divorce

**A/N **Storm thought she and Jeff Hardy would be married forever, sadly the end comes with divorce. With each new day Storm becomes more free doing things she had never done, so when she recieves a random text she jumps at the chance to make a new friend. Meanwhile her cousin Raven is dating for the first time since her injuries, will he be the one guy who is different, and Jamie is met with a challenge of teaching her real life caveman everyday things. Yeah a fucked up, dramatic, comedy, love story, Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Divorced **

Storm Hardy flopped her head down on the long oak table, clearly bored. Her long white hair spread over her like a blanket. The stuffy room made her want to sleep, anything to get rid of the reality taking place. A little nudge to her side made her sit up and brush her hair back. On one side she sat, her heart breaking with each boring word made. Her lawyer slash cousin Raven, sat beside her speaking the lingo and going through her list of demands. Storm chanced a look at her soon to be ex-husband, Jeff. His usually bright eyes were now bloodshot and barely staying open. She wasn't sure if it was heartbreak, tiredness or just all the drugs he used daily. His lawyer was a boring tubby oldman, his voice forever gruff. It made Storm want to punch him, or maybe that was just because she didn't want this day to happen. For seven years she had been in love with Jeff, of course sometime into their relationship he had changed. He started using every drug known for man. He would be up for days in a row, then just crash out. He forgot important dates, his verbal abuse would start as soon as he saw her and eventually Storm had to face up to the facts. Jeff wasn't going to change and that was who he was now. Storm could stay, she wanted to stay but that wasn't fair and even though she would hate to admit it, she no longer loved him. This new Jeff Hardy was someone she couldn't love anymore. The old him was never going to return and so she had to cut her losses while she still could. Storm flicked an eye to her cousin, she was drawing stick figures on her pad. Storm had already told her that she didn't want anything of his, she just wanted him gone, that was enough.

"And my client would also like the house" His lawyer cut through Storm like a knife.

"Well he can't have it" Raven said sharply, her glare making the older man sort of sink into himself.

"And why is that Ms Michales?"

"Because the house is mine, not Storm's and certainly not his" Raven gave Jeff the coldest stare known to man. The only thing he had done wrong so far was hurt her cousin. She could skip the fact that he was drug using loser, but his habits had hurt Storm bad and that was something Raven couldn't forget. Not now, not ever.

"Then I want the dog" Jeff broke in, his eyes avoiding Ravens' to all extent. Storm was about to say something, after everything he had done to her, it just wasn't enough, he had to take her precious dog too. Not if she could help it.

"Take it, but remember the dog doesn't like you and only listens to Storm. So go ahead and take the damn dog"

"Well if it won't listen, then I guess I'll just kill it" Jeff sneered shooting evil looks at his former wife. Now Storm wanted to punch him, hurting her was something she could take, her life so far had been nothing but pain but to hurt her dog, that was something she wouldn't let happen, not while she was breathing.

"Then I sue you for animal abuse, c'mon Jeff, you really want another charge on your record? Drug use, assult, theft. You wanna add animal abuse to that?"

Jeff had to admit defeat, he hated it but he had too. "Fine. Keep the mutt"

"I will thank you" Storm snapped. Why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't she have a fairy tale marriage? Because this was reality, not _Cinderella_. Another person Storm hated with every fibre in her being.

"If there is nothin else?" Raven started packing up her gear and grabbing her lone crutch.

"I think that about does it" His lawyer stood and shook Raven's hand, somewhat grudgingly. For a young woman permantaly crippled, she had taken him to school.

"Good. Storm lets get to _my_ house" Raven said pointedly standing up and adjusting her crutch. She didn't give him another look as they went from the office. Storm didn't know it, but Jeff's heart broke watching her leave his life.

When they got home Storm was met with her father, Triple H. It was how she met Jeff in the first place. After searching relentlessly for her father, Storm wanted the chance to get to know him so she went on the road with him. Storm was quite shy then, (well shyer than she was now) but she made some friends quickly. Mainly Matt Hardy and his girlfriend (now wife) Lita. They were a lovely couple that had been through the wars, they quickly made her feel welcome and showed her the ropes. Storm never expected to fall in love again, she was hell bent on thinking that she wasn't good enough, or pretty enough or whatever. Then she met Matt's younger brother Jeff. Storm instantly felt a spark, he loved art like she did. His rainbow hair and edgy moves made him perfect. Against her will she liked him more and more until one day he asked her out, accepting was the best thing she had ever done. Fast forward to right now, Storm thought it was the worst thing she had ever done, she should of said no and left it at that. He couldn't pummel her heart if she didn't give it too him. That was too late, far too late.

"So how was it?" Hunter asked as Storm flopped down on the couch. Raven hobbled her way into the kitchen for something to eat and coffee.

"It was stupid" Storm snapped bitterly before falling into his muscled arms "This bites, I just wanna be married again, married and happy. Like in the beginning"

Hunter kissed the top of her head "I know it sucks Stormy, but..." He trailed off looking to Raven hopefully "I can't finish that sentence. Help me!"

"Storm this is whats best, you know that"

"Yeah I know, but it still sucks hairy balls"

Hunter laughed as Raven bought over a cup of coffee for her cousin. "Thats one way to put it"

Pounding errupted at the door making Raven sigh, grabbing her crutch she hobbled her way to the door. Opening it slightly she peeked at a very sad looking Matt Hardy.

"What?"

"Is Storm here?"

"No"

Matt pleaded with his eyes, Raven shook her head and held the door open. The last thing Storm needed was more drama. Matt flew to the couch and took her pale hand. "Oh Stormy I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault Matty. Besides I'm fine"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Because you don't look fine"

Storm let out a huff of air, "Your brother is a major jerk"

"Yeah I know" Matt sighed "He's heart broken if that helps"

"Sure make it all about the drug user, what about Storm? Hasn't she had enough pain?" Hunter growled making Matt retreat. There was no way in hell he was going to fight with Hunter, for one thing Matt knew he couldn't take him and Matt wasn't about to try.

"I'm going upstairs to have a nice long bath" Storm stood up and sadly trailed upstairs.

"She'll be fine, she'll bounce back she always does" Raven said gently. It was true, after everything Storm had been through, it was only Storm that could bounce back.

"Ring me if she needs anything" Hunter made her promise. Matt made her promise the same thing.

After a while Storm came back downstairs and joined Raven on the couch. Without everyone the big house seemed eerily quiet. Once upon a time the big house was filled with people. Her and Jeff, Iziah, Harmoni and Jamie. Now Jeff was living God knows where doing fuck knows what. Iziah was in her favourite place, jail. Harmoni had married and moved to Canada of all places. And Jamie, well she was on a world tour seeing the bright lights. So alone in the big two storey gothic mansion was her, the _X-man_ looking freak and Raven. The scarred crippled. Things just seemed so quiet.

"Hows your leg?" Storm asked softly noting it was wrapped in a fresh white bandage, her trusty crutch right beside her. Storm would never forget just how her cousin became crippled. Afterall it was her fault.

"Its fine, it was bleedin a little, so I changed Charlie, now its Frank" Raven always came up with a different name for the smiley face drawn on her bandage. It was something that kept her positive, or so Raven told her. Her cousin wasn't exactly sane at the best of times.

"I still think about that night"

"Storm, its not your fault." Raven said gently patting her hand "If there is anyone to blame, its that fuckwit Ted who stabbed me. Its a good thing he's dead"

They sat back in silence, watching the flickering tv and the omnious sounds around them. Storm lost herself in her own thoughts, thinking of nothing then thinking of everything. Then back to nothing then back to everything. It just wouldn't end. She stayed up with Raven watching tv until she fell asleep, she didn't want to go to her bed, it would only remind her of the man that broke her heart repeatedly.

**A/N **So? Your thoughts? Hit the review button! And for those wondering you will get the full background on Storm's past so the holes will be filled *crosses fingers* hopefully!


	2. Jail & polish people

**Chapter 2 Jail & polosh people**

Another stuffy room threatening to send Storm to sleep. At least this would be a visit to someone she liked and not another divorce. Raven hobbled beside her, a smile plastered on her face. It had been a while since her last visit to her twin Iziah, Raven simply had other crap on her plate. Iziah (shockingly) understood. The only thing (besides the crippled-ness) that told the twins apart was Iziah's bright orange jumpsuit.

"Hey sister" Iziah hugged her happily, happy for the visit and happy that she wouldn't be getting free anytime soon. Iziah had been given life for her horrific crimes, and that was the minimum sentence she had to pay.

"Hey Izzy, how you been?" Raven and Storm took a seat, noting the bandage on her left hand and fresh black eye.

"Awesome! Yesterday I taught my bitch a lesson and to make things worse, I stabbed myself, in my fit of pain I ran into a damn door. Seriously? Who does that?"

"Only you can do something like that and make it sound cool" Storm said dryly, it was meant to be a joke but with her problems, she wasn't in a joking mood. Iziah raised an eyebrow, "Whats up with her?"

"Her divorce, I told you about it remember?"

"Honestly, if its not about me then I don't put much effort into remembering"

Storm let out a real laugh, after three years in prison, Iziah was the only inmate that was still herself. She hadn't let the tiny cell change her.

"Ha! You laughed! I win!" Iziah cheered her bright orange jumpsuit practacally flying. "Course I member, Storm if it helps. He was a loser and you deserve better than that loser. If you want you can stay with me? Of course you'll have to get used to the girl on girl sex"

"I'm good, think I'll take my chances on the outside"

"Not me, I'm very happy with my choice of girls" Iziah chuckled "Anyways, Raven what about you? Any guys or girls on your radar?"

"Nope" Raven said quickly, between her scarred chest and crippled leg, she found it very hard to find a man accepting of those factors. Suddenly she wasn't good enough and Raven left it at that. To her credit she did try but it always ended the same way so now she had just stopped trying.

"You know, you guys really need to get outta your comfort zone, I did and now I'm eternally happy"

"Izzy, your in prison for a very long time"

"And yet I'm happy, what does that tell you?"

"That your fucked in the head" Both girls answered, Iziah just gave them her infamous eerie grin. Something her victims saw moments before dying.

After visiting Izzy, the two girls made it home in record time. A visit to Iziah always made them hurry home, they appreicaited their freedom so much more after visiting Iziah. Again Triple H was waiting for them, a smile now on his broad face.

"I have the answer for you Storm"

"What answer?" Storm looked to her father confused, she had no idea what the hell he was thinking because knowing him, it could of been anything.

"The answer to your eternal sadness of losing that douche you called a husband"

"Ok I'm scared"

He produced a single plane ticket, "I was talking to Jam last night on Facebook, she said she's having a great time in Poland and then it hit me. You should go to Poland!"

Raven and Storm had no idea how to resond to that, apparently the answer for grief was going to Poland.

"Dad I'm not going to Poland"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go to Poland. What the hell would I do there?"

"You could meet up with Jamie, and look at the igloos together"

"Uncle, what exactly do you think is in Poland"

Hunter shrugged "I assume eskimos and polish people"

"Lemme get this straight, if your goin through grief, the answer is Poland?"

"Yes Raven, I'm glad your catching on"

"So if your really happy, where do you go to celebrate?"

"Apparently prison, according to the Butcher"

"Look, Poland seems like the perfect place, you could go and relax under the sun"

"I'm confused, is Poland made of ice or heat?"

Hunter grasped the bridge of his nose "Raven please! This isn't the time for twenty questions about the world, I'm trying to get my daughter to Poland among the polish people and Jamie"

"Dad I'm not going to Poland! The answer doesn't lie with polish people"

Hunter took her hand "Storm do you know why Jamie is in Poland?"

"Because Uncle Shawn wanted to get rid of her?"

"Watch it" Raven warned, even with one crutch she was still boss.

"Sorry" Storm turned to her father "Why? Why is Jam in Poland?"

"Because she's taking a risk, a chance, a...whats another word for risk?"

"Dad" "Listen to me damnit!"

Storm kept her mouth shut as her father went on. "Jamie is taking a risk and living her life. Thats why she's in Poland. Iziah's living her life and she took risks"

"That landed her in prison" Raven pointed out earning a filthy look from her uncle.

"Point is, you two are not living, your merely exsisting and until you start living and taking small risks than your always going to be wondering what if?"

"Dad" Storm sighed but again she was cut off by her father, he really liked getting the last word in.

"Now on a totally unrelated matter, I have to go and see your mother" Stephanie wasn't her real mother, Storm's real mother was nothing but a whore, when she found that out she happily accepted Steph. Sure at times she could be a major bitch, but at least she wasn't a slut. A slut that didn't abandon her at two days old.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you later"

"Just think about the polish people, they might be more useful than you think" Hunter kissed the top of her head before going down the hill shouting with glee. "Take off your panties darlin! Hunter's on his way home and he wants sex!"

"You know he says that everytime he leaves but I will never be used to it" Storm groaned rubbing her temples.

"As gross as he is you know he has a point" Raven answered gently hobbling to the couch.

"Are you saying I should go to Poland?"

"I'm saying that now your no longer married, you should take control of your life and start living it the way you want. I mean Izzy did and I've never seen her happier. I'm starting to think she killed eighty seven people just to get caught"

Storm let out a dry chuckle "So those are my options? Jail or polish people?"

"Could be worse, it could be French people"

"So now I have three options, share Iziah's cell, share Jam's igloo or murdered by you? I can see this is going to be alot of fun"


	3. List

**Chapter 3 List**

Just after midnight Storm went upstairs to her bedroom, she used to have Jamie right down the hall but it looked as though she wouldn't be home for a while. Raven had her room outside in the triple garage. No one knew why she chose that, maybe it was Raven being Raven. Storm flicked the light on and for a moment Jeff rushed at her. For that second in time she was happy and contented, shaking it away she crawled into bed. Storm didn't want to sleep here but she couldn't handle another night on the couch, it was simply to uncomfy. Lying in the dark her mind only went over what her father had said. She hated it when he had a point, luckily he didn't get it right very often so that was little comfort. Her mind slipped to Jamie, so far she had seen Japan, China, Czech republic, Canada, Russia, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa and now Poland . She had seen so much and all because she had taken the chances that were offered to her. Getting out of bed she went to her desk, Raven had built it specially for her when she first came to this country, her true home. Storm was too afraid to go to school back then, so she taught herself. Day after day she would read and study, she was quite smart for a girl that had spent most of her days chained to fucking radiator. Taking a pencil she pulled a bit of paper towards her, down the side she wrote numbers, getting up to fourty she turned the paper over and continued writing numbers until her paper was marked neatly with eighty spaces. Starting at number one, Storm wrote down everything she wanted to do in her life, everything she had been too afraid to do or simply couldn't do. No matter how tiny or obselete she wrote until most of her numbers were filled. Whatever didn't get filled was left incase she thought of something else. Looking down at her list she read through it slowly, somethings on there seemed stupid but Storm didn't care, she was going to make her way through it and one way or another her anti-social cousin Raven was going to join her on her adventures. Storm figured she would need a guide, someone to help her and hold her hand. And who better than the girl that saved her life all those years ago.

Raven had just finished making breakfast when Storm came down, happy and smiling.

"Good morning Raven" Storm chirped sitting at the table. "How are you this morning?"

"Never mind me, what's got you so happy?"

"I thought about what Dad said" "Oh God your going to Poland aren't you?"

Storm giggled "No, but I made a list. A list of everything I've always wanted to do but couldn't for various reasons. We're gonna work our way through it"

"We?" Raven raised an eyebrow, her little black stud going up with it."What do you mean _we_?"

"Since your injury you've been anti-social and because I've my childhood I've been anti-social so together we're gonna burst outta our shells and do things. Things I've never done before"

"Storm thats great but I've done alot in my life, I don't really wanna repeat it"

"Raven all my life its always been about pleasing someone else. Ted, Dad, Jeff. I want to do something for me and admittedly I need a guide, someone to hold my hand and help me. Who better than the girl that saved my life and has been by my side since I was sixteen"

"You mean a scarred cripple?"

"Raven please your the only one keeping that alive"

Raven had to laugh, she wasn't the only one keeping that alive, if she was then why would she need to wear thick black jerseys in the middle of summer, because the scars would show otherwise and people would have to point it out. "So whats on this list?"

Storm handed it to her, getting up she wrapped her arms around her cousins shoulders.

"Please Venom, your the only one I want to join me on this wacky adventure"

"Alright I'll help as much as I can but I don't see how much help I will be"

"Thank you so much Raven!" Storm bounced back upstairs to get dressed. Maybe this was what was needed to help her move on Jeff.

**A/N Any ideas for Storm's list? I'm happy to hear them via reviews or pm. Anything your little heart desires could somehow wind up on her list, so get typing! **


	4. Dance dance

**Chapter 4 Dance dance**

Later that night Storm jumped down the stairs dressed in a short black skirt and black singlet. Her long white hair tied into two plaits.

"Were you off too lookin so pretty?" Raven asked from the kitchen table, she had decided it was time she did some work. Raven, due to injury, was reduced to a boring desk job. Instead of a desk job, she and Storm started their own company. It had taken a while but soon enough it was off the ground, and work was reduced a bare minimum. Now it was time to order some stock and fill some orders.

"We are going to a club, Matty told me about this really awesome club"

"Firstly don't say awesome, you remind me of that douche down the street, and secondly I ain't goin, I have work to do"

"You can do it tomorrow" Storm protested, "Please come with me, I don't wanna go by myself"

Raven looked at her watch, it was still early, "Tell you what, you fill these orders and order some stock, I've got it all written on this paper. I'll have a shower and get dressed"

Storm squealed happily, taking her cousin's seat at the computer. "Thank you Raven"

"Yeah yeah" Raven muttered hobbling out to her room.

After Storm had done her job, she fiddled with her skirt nervously. She had never been to a club before and she had no idea what to expect. Sure she expected music and alcohol but that was it. Matt and Lita had told her some real horror stories about clubs. Rapes, beatings, muggings. She had always avoided it but now she felt ready to go. At least she thought she was ready.

"Alright, I'm here, lets get this over with" Raven hobbled back to the kitchen. She was dressed pretty much the same as she was when she went out to her room. Black pants and a hoodie.

"Raven your going to get really hot wearng that" Storm said gently, too many times had she seen Raven faint due to heat exhaustion. Raven would rather deal with a little heat stroke than people staring at her.

"Nah, I won't be movin much. Lets get this over with"

Storm and Raven made their way out, locking the door and setting the alarm, Raven looked to her cousin. "Are you sure you wanna do this Storm?"

"Yeah, I wanna dance"

"So throw on my old dance album and dance here"

Storm rolled her eyes, "We're doing this so stop trying to change my mind."

Raven muttered something Storm didn't catch but she made her way down the steep hill. This was going to be a long night. Already she could feel it.

Storm's eyes widened like a kid on christmas, the club looked so much fun! Everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"C'mon Venom, lets dance!" Storm cheered clearly enthused. Her whole body was shaking with joyus nerves. Sighing Raven followed cousin to the dance floor, Storm actually had no idea how to dance but she let the music take control. Flinging her arms around she tuned out everything except the music and her cousin. Storm snuck a look at her, and she was happy to see that Raven was smiling. Raven couldn't move like she used too but right now that wasn't stopping her. Her upper body and free arm was moving happily to the beat.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Raven shouted over the music. Storm gave her a thumbs up, carrying on with her dancing. Raven hobbled up to the bar, she was sure the two guys down the other end were looking at her, ignoring her she ordered two bottles of water. Raven found Storm who was sitting down, trying to get breath back, her whole face was glowing with happiness, the last time she was this happy she had just met the cute boy Jeff Hardy. Raven handed her a bottle of water, she gupled half of it down before putting the cap back on.

"I am having so much fun!" Storm shouted to her cousin, so far it was everything she hoped.

"Hey stranger!"

"Matty! and Lita!" Storm jumped up and hugged her friends. She reasoned that just because things didn't work with Jeff she had to stop being friends with his older brother and his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here Stormy!?"

"Dancing!"

"Well lets go dance!" Lita giggled grabbing both her boyfriend and Storm.

Raven made a smoke gesture at her cousin as she was pulled to the dancefloor. Raven was just happy to see her smiling, after all the pain, Storm still had a reason to smile. Good for her.

Raven hobbled outside to a stone wall by the club, there were several people outside smoking and talking. Raven found a small slice of quiet to have her smoke. Behind her she could still hear the club pumping, Raven was enjoying the peace so much she decided to stay outside a little longer.

Storm had to sit down, her long legs were aching by the time Matt let go of her hand. She was still having fun she just needed to sit down. Collapsing on the bench she let out a happy sigh, she really had to get out and do this more often.

"Hey cutie! Wanna dance?"

Storm looked up to some guy, all she could tell was he had an accent. His black hair sat shaggily on his head. She shook her head no, tonight she just wanted to dance. She wasn't looking for a pick up.

"Are you sure? Just one dance" He held his hand out and for a moment Storm wondered whether she should take it. He was shoved along by someone, a harsh word being spoken in his ear. Storm didn't see anymore than that but she was pretty sure in the lights of the club she saw a flash of multi coloured hair.

Raven shut her eyes as the cool wind rippled through her, she loved breezes. In her thick hoodie wind was always welcome. Lighting up another smoke she quickly checked her watch, the night was still young.

"Hey sweetie, why on your lonesome?"

Raven looked up at some drunk guy, he had to be drunk if he was trying to make a move on a crippled. "Just havin a smoke"

He swayed in his spot, "Would you like to come and dance with me?"

"No thank you"

He didn't take her rejection well, his whole face going red. "I don't think you understand, I want to dance. With you. Now"

"And I said no. Now move on"

He yanked her up so fast that Raven barely had time to grab her second leg. Now that she was up, the drunk guy was able to see her body more clearer, he licked his lips at her. This would be way too easy.

"How about a kiss?" He tried to kiss her and to the best of her ability she jerked away. "Come on honey! You know you want me!" He kept trying to force his way on her, Raven could only half fight, but she would make damn sure it would be a fight. Just when it looked useless, he was pulled away from her.

"The lady said no" He growled at the drunk, seeing his huge frame he scattered away mumbling. Raven looked him over and hoped like hell that he wasn't about to do the same thing. His icy blue eyes burned on her,

"Thanks for that"

"Your welcome" He smiled gently at her, it made his eyes seem less icy. All down his muscular arms was art, art Raven could appreciate. "You got a light?"

"Sure" Raven dug around in her pocket for her zippo. He lit his smoke and handed it back to her.

"Sorry, I'm Randy" He extended his hand and with her one good hand she took it.

"There you are!" Storm exclaimed, "I was looking everywhere for you!"

She looked to Randy, "And it looks like I'm leavin, again thanks for the save"

Storm pulled her inpatiently, Raven laughed and headed on the way with Storm down the street.

"Can I know your name!?" Randy shouted out to her. She shouted it back to him but he didn't catch it.

"So who was that?" Storm asked her eyes shining.

"Just some guy that saved me from being raped" Raven shrugged like it was no big deal. She had to admit that Randy was a step up from the drunk guy.

Storm put her arm around her cousin, "I had so much fun! We so have to do it again!"

"Sure between sweatin my ass off and some guy tryin to fuck me, I had fun"

"Sorry, next time I'll be around"

Finally they made it home and together they pushed up the hill. Raven pushed the door open and unset the alarm. Raven instantly went to the computer to check on business. As always it was booming, logging onto the account she started work. Again.

Storm went straight to the couch. "I cannot rememeber when I've ever had so much fun"

"Yeah but I over did it on the walkin, now me leg hurts"

Storm let out a sigh, tired but happy. "Tomorrow should be just as good."

"Whats tomorrow?"

"Gettin tattoos." Storm yawned before nodding off to sleep leaving Raven to fill the orders. The quiet tapping helped Storm melt into the land of nod, and she forgot all about Jeff coming to her aid. If it was him, Storm, deep down inside, hoped that it was.


	5. Not what I wanted to see

**Chapter 5 Not what I wanted to see**

"Is it gonna hurt?" Storm asked nervously, she and Raven were waiting in line at the tattoo store. Storm knew it was going to hurt but she wasn't sure if she could handle any more pain. She knew what she wanted but if it was going to be the most painful thing in the world then she could live without it.

"They all hurt Storm, just some more than others"

"Ok, will it be like the time I jabbed my finger on your sewing needle or will it be like the time Ted broke both my legs and then made me carry him up the stairs?"

Raven pursed her lips in thought, "It will feel like the time Iziah kept jabbin you with that safety pin on your sunburn"

Storm smiled happily, "That I can handle."

"Hi, can I help you?" A lady behind the counter asked, she had quite a few tattoos, not as many as Raven but enough to know what she was talking about.

"Hi, I would like this tattooed on my neck" Storm handed her a bit of paper with her design.

"Are you sure? We usually recommend not to get names incase you suddenly change your mind"

"I won't change my mind, he's dead and I would like to honor his memory"

The girl smiled, "Alright. We can book you in for about half one today, is that ok?"

Storm looked at her watch, she had half an hour to kill. Just in time for lunch. "Sure"

She gave Storm an appointment card, because in half an hour she might just forget that she had an appointment. Storm took it anyways and thanked the lady.

Following her cousin Storm went into the shop next door, an arts and crafts store. "Why are we here Raven, your not usually artsy"

"You never know what you will find, besides it gives me ideas for our super awesome business"

"That reminds me, we owe James an extra twenty, for working on his birthday"

"So? I work on my birthday"

"Rae, it was his twenty first, you don't celebrate that everyday"

"Fine, whatever." Raven went straight to the beads, "These would look pretty cool don't you think?"

"Yeah, it could be like a vintage thing"

"And some tassles?" Raven asked trying not to laugh. Most of their stuff was made from satin, silk and lace. Raven had to fight, litterly, to get beads used, tassles would be another struggle. "Storm?"

She wasn't listening, she was busy staring. Raven followed her gaze. Right across the store in the paint section was the ex hubby.

"Why is he buying paint?"

"Probably sick of sniffin glue"

Storm shot her an evil look, "Thats not very nice"

"Neither is comin home to find your cousin cryin her eyes out because her husband decided to play lets insult the wife" Raven bit out, she would never ever forgive that man for what he had done. He had made her list of people that she would hate no matter what.

"He looks different" Storm mused, her eyes still glued on Jeff. She didn't want to look but she just couldn't look away. Raven grabbed her with her one good hand,

"Lets go before you fall into the trap"

"He looks different" Storm mused again as they left the shop and went back to the tattooeist, "Like a good different"

Raven rolled her eyes "Storm I've never had a husband and knowin my track record I probably never will but even I know that Jeff was a bad husband. He was one of the worst husbands ever"

"He wasn't that bad"

"And now your defending him! Look this is gonna sound fucked up but if I had a choice, a hubby like Jeff or a hubby like your father, I'm gonna have to choose your father"

"You want him to take you shoe shopping and lose you to a kidnapper who's favourite passtime was beating you senseless?"

"Yeah, I'd rather take a hubby like your father than a hubby like Jeff. At least if he was like Hunter, he would make some sort of effort"

"Ok lets stop talking about this, its getting a little too weird for me"

Luckily for Storm it was her turn to get her tattoo and all thoughts of Jeff were pushed from her mind. Storm waited patiently as the lady set up her gear, Storm was warned that it would hurt a little more than usual because she would be going over bone. Storm was more than prepared, Raven was litterly holding her hand. As the needle started jabbing her neck, Storm was surprised that she didn't scream, sure it hurt but not as bad as she first thought. A little jabbing pain was soothing, compared to what she had been through in the past. Raven fished her hand back so she could answer her cellphone, which was vibrating annoyingly against her thigh. Raven flipped up the lid and scrolled to the message.

"Ok thats just weird"

"What?"

"Text from Jam"_," be home soon, bringing caveman with me, I'm so glad hes listening! Can he stay with us"_

"Only Jamie could actually come home with a caveman, seriously"

"Well I guess he could stay if he's no trouble and besides it might be fun havin a caveman around"

"Yeah he could do all the heavy lifting" Storm sighed out, her tattoo wasn't even hurting anymore, the needle was still passing over her skin but she could hardly feel it. The noise it made was worse than the feel. In a matter of moments the lady was done and Storm was able to get up. Storm quickly paid for the work and was given some healing balm. Just as she left the store, her ex walked in.

"Hi" Jeff said softly, barely able to get the words out.

"Hi" Storm just got the word out, Raven quickly pulling her away.

All the way home Storm was silent, she couldn't get Jeff out of her skull. It was a lot harder to get over him when he kept popping up everywhere she was. It took a little longer than usual for Raven to get up the hill, her leg was starting to vibrate with pain. Storm took her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks" Raven went up the two porch steps, the front door slightly ajar. "Thats weird"

Raven pushed the door open only to find her little sister half naked, bent over the front bench, her caveman pounding on in behind her.

"What the hell is goin on in my freakin kitchen!"


	6. Caveman

**Chapter 6 Caveman**

Raven was outside flicking her pocket knife up and down as Jamie cleaned up. That was a little more than she wanted to see.

"Sorry Rae, we got bored waiting for you" Jamie explained coming outside with the guy that she thought was a caveman.

"Inside, both of you. I need some answers and a very strong coffee"

"Caveman, you, help, sister, inside" Jamie turned to him and said slowly, flinging her hands around making various signals. He helped her up, making Jamie beam with pride.

"He's come so far, when we first met he could barely speak, now he's speaking full sentences"

Raven let him take her hand so she could stand up, from there she was at least able to hobble inside. Once there he pulled out a chair so she could sit. "Ok Jamie, explain again. How did you two meet?"

"Wait! I wanna hear this!" Storm shouted jumping down the stairs. Taking a seat next to Raven she looked up at her cousin, ready to hear this story. "Ok Jamie, go"

"Well I was sitting in my igloo one day and I decided to go for a walk" "Wait, you were walking? How come you didn't go on a sleigh?"

"Storm stop interrupting!" Jamie stomped her foot "Ok I was in my house"

"Now its a house, before it was an igloo"

"Raven!"

"Sorry"

"I was in my building then I decided to go for a skip. So I skipped all the way down the street when I saw a building. I skipped into it, you think I would of seen it. Anyways when I got inside it was empty, so after checking for explosion signs I saw all these chairs. They looked so relaxing. So I sat down and suddenly I fell asleep. When I woke up there were people all around me chanting for guys wearing spandex. I couldn't just leave! So after the men stopped trying to kill each other for my love I went out and found a line. I stood in line and after a while it was my turn. Thats when I saw him! He was so pretty! He signed my bra, it was so nice but I noticed that he wasn't talking and thats when I knew he was a caveman! So after getting him back to my igloo, I spent three days carefully thawing him out with my mum's hairdryer." Jamie patted his arm lovingly "I call him Cavey"

Raven slowly opened and shut her silver eyes, trying to sort it all out in her head. Storm however, was busy pissing herself laughing. She couldn't help it, knowing Jamie thats exactly what happened.

"Ok I have one question;" Raven finally spoke, "When the hell did JOHN freakin CENA turn into a freakin caveman?"

Jamie looked at her sister confused, out of all the things to confuse her, it was _that_. "I don't get it?"

"Jamie what makes you think that he's a caveman?"

"He told me. I asked and he said yes"

Raven had to admit that would give a clear indicatior. "Ok. Jamie can you go upstairs and get me somethin"

"Ooh like what?"

"Surprise me"

Jamie raced upstairs leaving her alone with the caveman John Cena. "So John, wanna tell me what really happened?"

"Just what Jamie told you, I'm sorry you had to come home and see...that"

"Shockingly I've seen alot worse" Raven shook her head, thanks to Iziah, she was always prepared to see the worst. "How long are you going to let her think that your a caveman?"

"Until she lets it go" John shrugged, "Can't take that long can it?"

Raven laughed "She ain't gonna forget Cena. You're always gonna be a caveman"

John pumped his fist in the air, "Sweet! I love learning new things!"

Storm laughed again "Did she really spend three days thawing you out with a hairdryer?"

"Yeah that part was kinda weird"

Raven just looked at him, "_Thats_ the part you find weird? Seriously? _Thats_ what you find weird? Do you hear yourself when you talk John? _Thats_ the weird part? You know just for that, I think I might kill you tonight"

"Ignore her, she's a little edgy since she walked in and saw her sister gettin pounded by a caveman" Storm laughed "Honestly you didn't think a bedroom would be a little more private?"

"It was Jamie's idea"

"Sure blame it on the girl with a brain issue"

"So can he stay?" Jamie piped up jumping down the stairs. A bright pink head band in her hands. "Here you go Raven"

"Thanks" Raven put the pink band on the table "How long are you in town for?"

"A couple of days, I could always go to a hotel. Its no big deal"

Jamie's eyes welled up with tears "He can't go to a hotel! He won't be learnding!"

"He can stay, I didn't say no but the next time you decide to teach him doggie style can you do it in your bedroom"

Jamie jumped up and down happily, grabbing John's big arm she raced back upstairs.

"You know I never thought I would live long enough to see it, John Cena a caveman and Jamie, Jamie of all people, teachin him how to be a person"

Storm laughed again "Admit it, thats gonna be so fun to watch"

"I just can't wait til she teaches him the alphabet, that should be fun"

Storm let out a happy sigh "At least she's happy, after everything, that girl deserves to be happy."

"Even if her caveman is a WWE superstar who has well and truely conquered the art of talkin"

Storm rolled her eyes, "I just realised, the two of them. Talking. Talking for hours on end. I'm just happy that I know how to get Jamie to be quiet"

"I'm just happy Izzy isn't here, after seein what I did, John would of been victim number eighty-eight"

"Well I suggest you don't tell her, knowing Iziah, she would find a way out of prison just to murder him"

"Knowin my sister, she's already heard about this and is currently on the way over"

"I'll get the vodka ready"


	7. Convienant favour

**Chapter 7 Convienant favour**

After all the excitement of the caveman and Storm's tattoo, Raven was finally able to do some work. Since their business had expanded, the orders seem to come almost daily and Raven found that if she didn't get to them then they lost business and that was just bad. Filling them quickly she sent a text to her cousin Matt and his friend James. They were the delivery boys and despite the fact that they were both teenagers, they held a level of professionalism that Raven admired. They took their job seriously, and of course the pay made it worth while. Her business line went off and Raven let out a sigh, now she had to slip into professional mode.

"Hello, Simple Pleasures, You're speakin with Moni"

"Uh hi," She sounded nervous, clearly unsure of what she was even doing. "Um I saw your catalogue and I was wondering if I could make an order"

Raven did her business over the net but Storm suggested sending out leaflets, turned out to be a good move because more people seemed interested if they could talk to a real person.

"Sure can."

"Um, I really haven't done this before"

"Well honey, this is completely confidential and it is perfectly normal."

"Ok I would like item #J213. Colour blue"

Raven quickly pulled the item up, and made a note to send it out. "Alrighty, and a fine choice. Now we're having a special, buy one, get one free."

"Really?"

"Yeah we kinda overstocked so we gotta get rid of them, the buzzin is startin to annoy me"

She let out a giggle, "May I have it in purple?"

"Sure, why not. Alright now I all I need is an address, phone number and name."

With a little hesitating, she gave it out and Raven jotted it all done. "Now you can either pay with credit card through the site, or you can pay straight to the delivery boys and they will give you a reciet"

"I'll pay straight to the delivery boys"

"Ok it should arrive within the next fourty eight hours and thank you for shoppin with Simple Pleasures"

Raven got off the phone and quickly made her notes and with a second text to her cousin, the merchandise would be delivered on time as per usual.

"Hey are you busy?"

Her next door neighbour Marshall asked just walking in, he always just did that. Walked in like he owned the place. He always hoped that he would catch the two girls wrestling on the floor in their lingerie like he did almost four years ago. Trust Marshall to try and keep that dream alive.

"Just finished work as usual. So what can I do for you Slim?"

"Well after a long fight with Christy, we came to a decision"

"And that involves me how?"

"Would you let me finish?" He asked annoyed, running a hand through his newly shortened brown hair. Raven still wasn't used to seeing it, she always remebered her friend with that bleach blonde mop.

"Go on"

"We're gonna go away for a second honeymoon and I was hoping that you would be able to watch Hailey Jade for us"

That wasn't new, she had looked after Hailey before and all it reminded her that was she would have to deal with grown women acting like little bullies. "Sure, I can look after her, now if I have to go out is it alright if I leave her with my father?"

Slim put on his parenting face, again that took getting used too. "Will she be safe there?" He asked carefully knowing that the smallest of things could set her off and he didn't fancy having a crutch shoved down his throat.

"Nah, my Dad will beat her up and Trish will deliver _Stratusfaction_ at every opportunity and sometimes they will put on scary movies just to hear her scream. Of course she will be safe there you idiot!"

He put his hands up defence "Just asking, geez excuse me for being a protective parent"

"She'll be fine Slim, now go and enjoy your second honeymoon and give Christy my love"

"If you want to give her love I won't object, as long as I can watch"

Raven rolled her eyes "Go, I will pick Hails up after school which is in about twenty minutes. Trust you to ask at the last moment"

"We don't leave til tomorrow Raven"

"Well I'll still pick her up today and you can pack some gear for her." He was about to protest but Raven was already up, crutch and all. "Too late I'm up so go and get some gear and I'll make my way to the school"

"Thank you Raven, your the best"

"Yeah I know, now go, I'm tired looking at you"

She could hear his happy rapping as he made his way down the hill, Raven was happy that at least she had a reason not to go out to a club again even if it meant looking after an excited six year old.


	8. Making a friend

**Chapter 8 Making a friend**

Raven hobbled into the school yard with her one good leg, she wasn't looking forward to this and suddenly she wished she was back at the club, even if that meant a drunk guy mistaking her injury for a good opportunity. The main reason she hated being here was the fact that everyone stared and talked behind their hands. And that was just the parents and the teachers, the kids seemed un-fazed by it, sure they asked what happened, Raven made up a different story everytime which made them laugh. So far she had fought dragons, lost a game of Go Fish! with a witch and saved a unicorn from mole people. Grabbing Hailey's stuff she went back out to the little porch to wait for the bell. The kids were outside running around playing some game, it made Raven a little jealous, she badly wanted to play, thanks to her dragon hunting and unicorn saving, she wasn't much of a sports girl anymore. Raven rolled her eyes as two mothers made their way up the porch, it made Raven realise that no matter what people said, most grown women were just bitches who needed to be shot.

"Hello Raven" They shot at her, they had always considered the small girl un-worthy, after all she was tattooed, crippled woman that had no right to be playing mummy. "Did you limp all the way here?"

Raven shot them a very dark look "Shut it Mandy or I'll shove this crutch up your behind and make you my puppet"

"Behind? Try using big girl words Raven"

"Just because you want your daughters to grow up to be filthy mouthed whores, don't mean I want that for Hailey"

Luckily for Raven the attention was taken away from her and sprinkled on another mother just trying to pick up her child. Raven looked her over, she didn't know this parent, then again she hadn't done this in a while so a new face was probably the norm. Her mousy brown hair fell over her tense shoulders, she was trying very hard to ignore Mandy and her friends talking about her, loudly talking about her. Raven looked her over again, she was quite attractive for someone that had given birth roughly six years ago. Raven kept the little bit of disappointment to herself, tan lines around her wedding finger. Obviously she was newly divorced, sadly that meant she was married to a man, she liked men. Raven kept the smile to herself, she liked men but secretly she liked women as well. Well it wasn't really a secret, almost everyone knew that. Moving on.

"So it must be strange being on your own, not having that rich husband of your's paying for everything" Mandy cooed at her, she just ignored her, keeping her eyes on a little girl that was obviously her daughter.

"Mandy piss off," Raven growled at the older woman "Or I'll come over there and start cracking skulls"

"And then you'll get banned from the property and you won't be able to pick Hailey up"

"I don't think that far ahead" Raven snarled making her way towards Mandy. Wisely the older woman shut it and Raven instead decided she might give the tiny brunette some company.

"You gotta put her in her place if you want her to leave you alone" Raven smiled at her, "I'm Rae"

"Sam" She took her hand and shook it gently. Sam glanced at the crutch and the bandaged leg, deciding against asking, she looked to the children. "So which one is your's?"

"Bubbly brunette" Raven pointed Hailey out, Sam pointed at the tiny blonde girl right next to Hailey, the two children giggled as they were directed by the teacher. At least Hailey could still make friends after people found out who her daddy was.

"Little blondy" Sam said proudly. "Your new here?"

"Nah just doin a favour for an old friend of mine, you are new to me though"

"We moved here a few months ago" Sam held up her hand "Divorce is tough on a girl"

"So is being crippled, I would happily swap you"

Sam laughed "Why does that sound really appealing?"

"Being crippled is always appealin Sam, it gives you a reason to be a complete bitch to bullies like Mandy"

"Think that would make Mandy's day if I turned up crippled, she would have a blast with it"

"Yeah until you shove the crutch up her ass, then she could say whatever you wanted her too"

They both laughed as their children came running up, screaming their names.

"Rae! Are you picking me up today?" Hailey beamed, for some odd reason Hailey adored her 'aunt' even if she could be really mean to random people.

"Sure am baby girl and guess what you get to stay with me, Storm and Jamie"

"Yay!" Hailey cheered taking her bag, even the six year old knew that Raven would need some help. It made Hailey feel so important. "I'll see you tomorrow Alana, next time I will beat you!"

Alana poked her tongue out giggling "No you won't Hailey!"

"Ok lets get you home so you can rest up champ" Raven laughed taking Hailey's hand "It was nice meetin you Sam"

"And you Rae, c'mon Ally lets get home, Dad says he might ring you after work"

All the way home Hailey talked about her friend Alana, Raven could already see it, the two girls may just turn out to be life long friends, Raven kept the laugh to herself, it was the exact same way Raven and Hailey's father had become friends, hopefully they would avoid all the trouble they got into. As soon as Hailey was in the house she ran up the stairs to Jamie's room. Hailey adored Jamie, mainly because Jamie was like another six year old, though that wasn't her fault. Raven and Storm had to stiffle the giggles again as Hailey was introduced to the caveman, now both Jamie and Hailey were trying to teach John.

"Well apparently they are going to teach John the alphabet." Storm laughed coming downstairs, "Thats gonna be interesting in itself considering both Hailz and Jam forget the alphabet."

"But it will still be funny" Raven laughed collapsing in her favourite chair. "Hey you know how you're doing this list thing"

"Yes"

"Well in the spirit of your list I did somethin I don't usually do"

"You ignored the bullies and didn't threaten anyone with bodily harm?"

"Storm please I'm being serious here"

"Ok I'm sorry what did you do?"

"I made a friend, one of the other mothers. Her name is Sam"

"Good for you, hopefully you can keep this potential friend"

"Yeah she was pretty hot" Raven said dreamily not listening to her cousin at all. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Raven you can't go around hitting on the mothers at Hailey's school"

"I was gonna hit on her, I'm just saying goddamn she was fine!"

Storm laughed as Raven went on with her point again "She had the most perfect supple breasts, bet they would be so soft"

"Ok stop, seriously, its creepy"

"Well I would fantasize about Randy but thats getting kind of hard seeing as how I ain't seen him and probably never will"

Storm cracked up laughing before fleeing upstairs. When she came down she had her list with her, furiously scribbling.

"What?"

"I am going to have a threeway at some point"

Raven looked at her confused "How did we go from hot chick at Haileys school to a threesome?"

"I had a thought for you, you would lurrrve it!"

"Tick tock, losing interest"

"Randy, Sam and you in a threeway"  
Both girls cracked up laughing at the random flow of conversation, it was always like that in that household, weird and you never knew what to expect. Just like Raven wouldn't expect what was about to come. Neither would Storm. Life was about to get a whole lot more interesting and weird.


	9. It begins

**Chapter 9 It begins**

While Raven took Hailey Jade to school, Storm made her way to the mall. Today she was going to get a couple of peircings, nothing to big or exciting but it was still something new for her. She had always wanted the top of her ear and belly button periced, but never had the courage until right now. While she waited for the store to open she window shopped a while and just browsed at what she could easily buy.

"Storm!"

She turned around and thankfully came face to face with Lita, the extreme redhead looking as bubbly as ever.

"Hey Lita, why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Lita laughed slipping her arm in her's, it looked a real sight. The jet white girl linked to the bubbly redhead, many people stared as they walked, Storm was pretty sure alot of the guys were getting real excited upon seeing them. Storm let it go and continued talking to her friend.

"I'm gonna get a peircing or two. What about you?"

"Matt said something about a school-girl and a nurse so I wanted to check out the costumes"

Storm shuddered, sometimes she hated it that Lita was so candid about her relationship with Matt, it would always wind up giving her bad images that were hard to shake. "You know we have something like that in our collection, we also have nuns and sexy mrs claus"

Lita laughed "I think I'll stick with the school girl and nurse at this point in time, but thanks Storm"

"Alright but our costumes are way cheaper and they last longer, way longer"

Lita rolled her eyes as Storm pulled her towards the only place that was open, the food court. Taking a seat opposite each other they were finally able to talk without people staring at them. "Alright you have a sale, you know me deatils and please can you get them to me tonight"

"Sure but only because your pretty"

Lita blushed "Oh ain't you sweet"

"So" Storm suddenly turned serious, "Hows Jeff?" She didn't want to ask but she couldn't help it, despite the pain she still wanted him to be ok.

"You really wanna know?"

Storm nodded "Yeah"

"He's doing ok, he doesn't really let us in anymore. He just stays to himself. Its like talking to us suddenly isn't important"

"Hopefully one day he'll heal" Storm said softly, she couldn't understand it but hearing that he was broken made her sad. She should of been happy that he was going through hell like she was but hearing that just made her want to cry.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

Storm shrugged "I'll pull through, I always do" Storm looked at her watch, finally the store would be open and she could push her mind form Jeff. "Anyways I'm gonna go and get some metal rammed through me"

"Storm anytime you wanna talk, you can call me"

"Thanks Lita, I'll keep that in mind and I'll make sure the costumes are at your place tonight"

"Thank you Stormy your the best"

Storm managed to push her friends words from her brain, the needle peircing her delicate skin was enough pain to bar thoughts of Jeff. She still couldn't help but feel sad, she didn't want him to be broken, she just wanted her old Jeff back, the one that was happy to see her at night, the one that felt lucky waking up next to her in the morning. And yes the one that gave her sexual pleasure like none other.

"Alright honey, your done" The ripping voice of the peicer ripped through her. Thankfully, anymore and Storm would of burst out crying. Storm could barely hear the words the girl got out, Storm figured that anything she didn't get she could always ask Raven, she had so many peicings she was probably an expert on the subject. Storm was like a zombie as she payed for her brand new peircings and left the store. Now was the worst time to crave his arms, whenever she was sad, lying in Jeff's arms would always make it better. Jeff occupied her thoughts all the way home and for a moment she almost forgot about Lita's costumes. When she was finally in the front door she instantly went to the supply cupboard and pulled out the two costumes and rung her cousin telling him of the 'urgent' delivery. Raven still wasn't home yet and Storm guessed she was chatting to Sam, Raven could barely contain her excitement that morning about going to the school. Storm shut down the laptop and flopped down on the couch, the pain in her belly and ears was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. It was never going to end, at least thats what it felt like. For a moment she was distracted, her cellphone making that beeping sound. It was probably Raven wanting something like a ready made coffee. Storm looked at the text in confusion _Hey Nick! How you be buddy?_

It was obviously a wrong number, instead of deleting it and ignoring it, Storm embraced the new challenge, she would put it on the list only to remove it again, who knows maybe this was a good way to make a friend and if she didn't like him or her, she could always just ignore the texts and get a new phone.

_wrong number buddy sorry :)_

_oops! my mistake, must of pressd the wrong button_

_sweet as have a nice day!_

Well that went no where, Storm thought. Now he or she wouldn't text back and for a moment she was jealous of this Nick, at least he had a friend. Another text came through, surely that one was from her cousin.

_can I talk to you? obviously that fucktard nick wont anser my txts_

_lol such a nice way to talk about your friends_

_well he can be a major douche, whats ur name?_

She debated whether or not to say her real name, throwing caution to the wind she decided what the hell, _Storm. You?_

_Jay. plez tell me your above age cuase it would b a little dodgy, a 24 year old talking to an underage chick_

_lmao im above age so its a-ok! so who is nick and why suddenly did you want to talk to him?_

_*shrugs* thought maybe it was time I said hello, aint heard from him in a while _

_sounds nice, now Im a little jealous_

_?_

_I dont make friends easily dont ask me why because I dont know_

_lol im sure your a lovely chick i mean your nice to me and not many people are dont ask me why becase i dont know :)_

_lmao maybe we can b friends? _

_yay random friend! *cheers loudly*_

_lmao your very bubbly! _

_I try to be, it makes life exciting! C'mon Storm jump up and down with me! _

_lol ok! *starts jumping*_

"Why you smiling so bad?" Raven interupted finally getting home from the school, that smile on her face told Storm that she had spent most of the morning talking to Sam.

"I just made a random friend" Storm giggled putting her phone down for a moment.

"You wanna run that by me one more time?"

Storm explained from the start and by the time she was done, Raven had her concerned mask on. "Just be careful Storm, thats how creeps are attracted"

"Yeah I know but I figure I can always use my connections to hunt him or her down if they turn out to be someone I don't like"

"So if he turns out to be a creepy perve you're gonna get Harmoni to hunt him out, then Uncle Hunter and Dad to bash him and then you'll get Iziah one night of freedom just to kill him?"

"Yes" Storm said simply as though it was plan that had been done many times. Storm giggled again as another message came through,

_K no more jumpin i just hit my head on the roof_

_lmao thats the reason you should never jump on your bed Jay_

_**NOW**__you tell me thanx Storm_

_ur welcome!_

"As long as your happy Storm" Raven laughed sitting down on the chair beside her, "And who knows this could lead to your knight in shining armour"

"Yeah right" Storm giggled, maybe Raven was right, maybe _Jay_ was the one, he certainly was a good distraction from the pain in her heart.


	10. Small world

**Chapter 10 Small world**

"Ok I'm off to pick Hailey up" Raven was practically jumping up and down with joy, obviously the small girl was looking forward to seeing Sam again, even being on crutches and being scarred seemed to jump out of Raven's mind. Storm finally looked up from her phone which seemed to be glued to her hand.

"Wow you seem really happy to have to go out into a world you hate" Storm teased, her tiny frame jumping from the couch.

"Meetin someone awesome will do that to you, can you get me a coffee ready please?"

"Sure"

Raven managed to shuffle on her coat and put on her dark shades, "Can you also tell "caveman" that if he eats my peanut brittle again, I'm gonna have to club him, possibly with his own club" Raven laughed at her own joke before heading down the hill. Storm could still hear her giggling as she made a coffee for her cousin.

Raven's heart beat loudly in her chest, today was the day she was going to make another daring risk, she was going to ask Sam to join her for coffee while the kids played in the park. It was a harmless invite but Raven hoped that she would be able to pry into whether or not Sam was interested, Raven hoped so because she wasn't sure if she could take anymore rejection. Sadly when she got there Sam hadn't arrived and for the meantime she was stuck with the bitchy women. Raven looked to Mandy a little curious, usually the woman was talking with her friends and looking at Raven with scorn, now she was somewhat flustered and checking her make-up. Raven kept the groan to herself, Mandy, a divorcee, was obviously getting all done up for some man. For a moment her heart sunk, Sam's attention might also be on this man. Raven kept the giggle to herself, trust a man to ruin everything, it was a man that ruined her leg, a man that scarred her chest, a man that tried to rape her, a man that drugged her repeatedly, men were bad news. Raven wondered why the hell she even wanted one, or why Storm wanted one. The kids flew out of the classroom and onto the concrete netball court, looking at her watch she realised that she was a little early. In her crazed rush to see Sam, she was now hanging out to meet up with her new friend.

"Raven your early" Mandy cooed at her, "Hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain man perhaps"

"Yeah that must be it" Raven rolled her eyes pulling out a smoke and putting it behind her ear, legally she wasn't allowed to smoke on school grounds, just having it behind her ear made her feel better. Much to her happiness Mandy stopped talking to her and started looking towards the gates, more parents flowing in to pick up their children. Raven looked up un-interested, suddenly her heart stopped for a moment. Tanned tattoos, icy blue eyes, short brown hair. It was her saviour, all six foot of him wrapped in tight blue jeans and a black shirt. All questions about why she wanted a man suddenly vanished and all she wanted was him. Raven wished for a moment that she was like other women, bubbly and outgoing, but she wasn't, she was shy and withdrawn. He barely took in the parents around him, he just walked up the stairs like he owned them and went to grab his child's bag.

_Oh please remember me! Come talk to me! No don't! What the hell would I say? Please just keep ignorin us and think that your better than us! Oh crap he's lookin at me, please don't look at me, crap in a bucket he's coming over. _

"I thought you looked familiar" He drawled at her, his smile was friendly but his eyes were still icy. Raven wasn't sure why, but she liked it, it was like a challenge, trying to make his eyes reflect his smile.

"No your mistaken, I'm just a strange girl that you don't know" Raven smiled up at him hoping that he got the joke. Randy let out a little laugh, switching the pink bag to his other hand.

"Now I'm disappointed, I was hoping to know your name"

Raven shyly stuck out her only free hand, "I'm Raven"

"Raven, pretty name for a pretty girl"

Raven couldn't help but giggle, "And here I was thinkin your pick up lines would be original"

"Original? No, but I only use them once, so your the first one to be called pretty"

"And now I feel special" Raven looked out to the children "So which one is your's?"

"Bubbly blonde, next to the little brunette"

Raven's heart practically dropped out of its place and right on the floor, already the dots were connected and she really hated it. Randy was Alana's dad, meaning he was the ex of Sam, meaning nothing could happen without any complications and Raven really hated complications these days, it was a lot harder to get through with a crippled leg and scarred chest.

"Which one is your's?"

"Not mine, but little brunette next to your daughter, I'm doing an old friend a favour" Raven quickly explained noting the confused look on Randy's handsome face.

"Hi Randy, how are you?" Mandy cut in squeezing her breasts together. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Sam"

"Not interested now piss off" Randy practically spat out, that voice now riddled with icy venom that only served as more fire to the burning deep inside Raven. Mandy skulled away, little tears prickling in her green eyes. When Randy looked back at Raven, he was all smiles again.

"I'm very glad you didn't say that to me"

Randy shot a icy glare over at Mandy, "I hate sluts, especially ones that lie straight to your face"

"I'm just glad that your a guy that can tell the difference and not just indulge it like most men do"

"Sluts grow boring after a while" Randy said vaguely before regaining his objective "So may I have your number?"

"My number?"

Randy let out a chuckle "You know, the way to get in contact with you, I was hoping to text you or if I have enough balls, call you"

Raven really didn't know what to do, she wanted to give it to him but at the same time she knew it would only bring complications and with her leg and chest, the last thing she needed was more complications.

"Tell you what, why don't you give me your number and if I have the balls, I'll call you" In a way she was hoping that her bargain would suddenly make him un-interested. Sadly if anything, it made him more interested. Before his daughter came running, he took the marker and wrote the number on her palm.

"I'll be waiting so please don't get my hopes up for nothing" He winked slyly at her making her laugh again.

"Daddy!" He scooped his little girl into his giant arms and in a split second her heart melted, if there was anything about this moment that true, that wasn't a lie, it was the love he had for his little girl. Raven could respect and understand that, Hailey may not of been her's but Raven loved her just as much.

"I'll be waitin, Raven"

All the way home Raven was fighting with herself, should she call or not? She wanted to call but it was obvious that her new friend Sam wouldn't like it and Raven wouldn't exactly blame her. When she got inside Hailey flew upstairs still chatting about kiddy things, Raven wasn't really listening, her brain was too busy fighting about Randy. Storm took one look at her cousin and instantly realised that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Why does this world have to be so fucking small!?"

"What?"

"Billions of people in the world and they just had to know each other? Are you freakin kidding me?"

"Raven what happened?" Storm asked again patiently, Raven was doing the best she could to pace, it was more limp and drag but it was obvious that pacing was what she was trying to do.

"Let me tell you what happened, that fuck-wit upstairs decided it would be funny to shove two people that I actually like into the same situation, what? its not enough that I'm a scarred crippled?"

Storm ignored her phone for a moment, laying it down on the table she took her cousin and made her sit down. "Ok Raven, from the start, what happened that's got you so pissed?"

"I want to kill that fuck wit upstairs" Raven said bitterly pulling out her smoke from behind her ear. "That would somehow make everythin better"

Storm let out a chuckle "I don't think killing John Cena would help anything Raven, it'd be fun but it won't help"

Hearing the threatening words Jamie with John in tow flew down the stairs. Jamie clutching one big hand and Hailey clutching the other. "You can't kill my caveman! He ain't done no one no harm!" Jamie pleaded, her blue eyes flooding with tears.

"I'm not killin your caveman Jam, I was talking about God"

Hailey giggled "You can't kill God aunty, he lives in the clouds, how will you get there?"

"She'd find a way up there Hailz" Storm laughed "Just don't give her a jet pack"

"Stupid people knowing each other, why do they have to be connected?"

"Who Raven?"

The young girl finally let out a relenting sigh, now she was ready to talk even though she didn't want to say anything in front of John, Jamie and Hailey Jade. "You know nice girl I met at the school, Sam, her ex-husband is the guy that saved me at the club."

"So Randy is Sam's ex? Ooh thats gotta suck"

Raven thumped her crutch in annyance, "I liked Sam and I liked Randy but no they have to be connected. Why must life be so hard?" Raven thumped her crutch with each word.

"Did he ask for your number?" John suddenly asked making everyone look at him. Jamie's eyes lit up again,

"I just love it when he talks! It makes me so proud!"

"Yes, why?"

John shrugged "He said he was going to ask if he saw you again"

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah I kinda work with him"

Raven threw up her hands in frustration "Are you freakin kidding me? Why does everyone know him but me? Seriously, you think I would know him"

"If this helps at all" John started "He really likes you, he ain't stopped talking about you since he saved you. He's been calling you Linda"

"Why?" Storm looked at him slightly confused, "Why Linda?"

"He didn't know her name so he made one up, Randy tends to do that. Alot"

"My head hurts" Raven said weakly holding the side of her skull "Why must people know each other? Why can't two people just be strangers to each other?"

"Because that ain't the way the world works Raven and you know it"

"Is he going to call you?" Jamie asked her eyes still a-flame, she hoped that someone would make her sister happy again, it had been so long since she had seen her sister truely happy.

"No but I have his number so perhaps I could call him"

Jamie and Hailey started to jump up and down excitedly "You have to call him!" Jamie thrusted the phone into her hands "Now! You have to call now!"

Raven shoved it to one side, "I'm not calling him now, I don't think I will call. Its better if I just don't do anything"

"But that would make him sad" Jamie said her voice wavering again, John wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't cry. Raven however was back to mumbling and going on about the small world. Getting up she dragged herself out to her room. Jamie and Hailey looked to Storm sadly,

"Why won't she let herself be happy?"

"I really don't know girls" Storm shook her head wondering the same thing. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and get ready to go out, I'm gonna take you guys out for dinner"

"Yay!" Both girls raced upstairs happily to pull on shoes and jackets, leaving Storm alone with the caveman.

"If this helps at all Storm, Randy likes her more than she thinks. Its been a while since I've seen him so interested in any woman"

"Well caveman, no one can make her see that but him and even then it also comes down to whether or not she wants to see it." Storm got up and gently patted his large shoulder "Knowing that girl, you might as well tell Randy to move onto a slut, it would be a helluva lot easier and theres no chance he would get a crutch rammed up his backside"

John laughed like she was making a joke, sadly Storm wasn't joking. At the end of the day sometimes it was just better to leave the girl the hell alone.


	11. You're a chicken quack quack quack

**Chapter 11 Your a chicken, quack, quack, quack**

"Are you going to ring the nice man?" Hailey Jade asked that night as Raven gave her a bath. She really didn't have to do much other than keep an eye on her and wash her hair.

"I don't know Hailz" Raven really didn't know whether she should ring Randy, she wanted too, she really did. But it would suddenly become complicated and even though she was still considered young, Raven felt old, too old for drama and complications.

"You should ring him, he's pretty" Hailey laughed spashing bubbles all over the floor, Raven didn't have the heart to get upset, seeing the bright eyes just made her leave it. "Aunty you should call him, maybe he can give you some"

"Some what?" Raven raised an eyebrow at her, knowing her fathers dirty mouth, Hailey picked up a peice of information that a six year just shouldn't know.

"I don't know but I heard Daddy say that to Christy, when he went away he was going to get him some"

Raven tried not to laugh, imagining Marshall trying to explain that to his daughter.

"I'm not sure he would want to give me some Hailz, theres nothing I could give him in return"

Hailey splashed more water on the floor "If you do get some Aunty, just make sure your wearing a raincoat, Daddy says that if you wear a raincoat there is no chance of any more Haileys"

Raven burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. If only things were as simple as the six year old made it out to be, that was the main reason Raven was jealous of most children, their little lives were easy and simple. The little things like candy made you happy, sleeping was that annoying time where you couldn't play anymore and boys were just smelly annoying boys that pushed you in the mud. Nothing was complicated and everything was ok.

"I think its time you got outta the bath Hailz, your getting all prueny"

Hailey jumped up excitedly and with her good hand, Raven helped out the tub. Quickly she grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

"Are you gonna be ok to get dressed Hailz?"

"Yes Aunty"

Raven left the young girl to get dressed, she merely stood outside the door incase Hailey needed something. Pulling out Randy's number she looked at the digits, she really wanted to press in the code and hear that voice again.

"Reason your standing in the hall?" Storm asked coming out of her room, Raven didn't fail to notice that she was dressed to the nine's.

"Haileys in the bathroom" Raven answered still looking at Randy's number.

"Just call him already, you know you wanna"

"Yeah, maybe"

Hailey flung the door open "Rah!"

They couldn't help but giggle when they heard Jamie yelp in fright despite being in her room.

"Yay I scared someone!" Hailey giggled bouncing down the stairs. Raven and Storm followed her down followed three minutes by Jamie and her caveman. He was all packed and ready to go. He would be back in a few days but it still upset Jamie that he was leaving. Raven, Storm and Hailey flopped down on the couch ready for the tv.

"Now promise me you'll call me"

John kissed the top of her head lovingly "Of course I'll ring"

"And text?"

"Yes"

"Email?

"Yes"

"Myspace, twitter and facebook?"

"Yes Jamie" His smile not leaving his face, he couldn't help it, Jamie could only see that he was leaving and not the fact that he would be coming back to her and her alone.

"And google?"

John chuckled "I'd love to google you Jamie"

"Is it fucked up that thats the most romantic thing I've heard in months?" Storm asked looking to her cousin.

"Yeah but then again your ex husband is a fucktard"

Storm didn't know why but her comment made her blood boil. "Raven can you stop insulting him?"

"No. Simply because I am right and he deserves it. When he stops being a fucktard I'll start being nicer"

Storm punched her in her good leg making her bolt up, "Ouch! Dude not cool"

Storm didn't say anything, she just slumped into the sofa and ignored her cousin.

"Ok bye-bye cavey, remember you have to text me after the show, I think I'll feel like some cyber love"

When he was gone Jamie flopped down with the other girls, her pleased smile told the entire story. "I love that man even if it is exhausting teaching him the alphabet. Raven what comes after Q?"

"R" Raven still looked at the number wondering what the hell she was even going to say if she did call. Storm shoved the phone into her hands,

"Call him Raven, stop torturing everyone and just call the man"

Raven punched in the number, the ringing started instantly, with each ring her heart pumped harder. Before he answered she hung up.

"What the hell?" Storm looked at her, "Your meant to wait until he answers before you hang up on him."

"I can't do it Storm."

Storm moved Hailey so she was next to Raven and the young girl was on her knees, "What exactly are you afraid of Raven?"

"Rejection"

"Honey he gave you his number, he _wants_ you to call him"

"I don't think I can"

"Ooh I can help!" Hailey cheered grabbing the phone and pressing redial. Raven snatched it away and held it to her ear, again she hung up before Randy could answer.

"Its alright Raven, I've got your back!" Jamie grabbed the phone and pressed redial, again Raven hung up.

"Would you people stop pressing redial? I'm not callin him"

"But you have too!" Jamie and Hailey protested, "Because if you don't he'll be sad"

"They have a point Rae, you don't want to make him sad do you?"

Raven let out a sigh before changing the topic "Storm why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm going out to the club again"

"Thought you got your share of dancin?"

"I did" Storm blushed slightly

"OMG! Your going to pick up? Storm thats dangerous and you know it"

"Well I gotta experience bad things too I guess"  
Raven rolled her eyes, "You've had enough bad things Storm"

"Yeah I know. Anyways I'm outies, let me know in the morning if you finally got the guts to call Randy" Storm grinned flouncing out the door.

For the next few minutes Raven rung and hung up, each time she called she let the phone ring a little longer, she was just so nervous and scared. Guys were always interested right up until they realised that her leg made her different, then there was the chest and to cap it all off, there was her sister in prison. Raven took another deep breath, this was the time to hear his voice.

"Its ringing" Raven said excitedly, "Its ringing! Oh God its ringing!" Quickly she hung up making Jamie laugh.

"And once again Raven chickens out, quack, quack, quack"

Both Hailey and Raven looked at Jamie oddly making Jamie giggle, "Such a funny word. Chicken"

Raven put the phone aside for the meantime "Ok lets forget about Randy for a while, why don't we watch a movie before you guys gotta go to bed"

They settled happily on the couch and watched some fairy tale movie, by the end of it they were ready for bed. With only a little bit groaning both girls went up to bed. Raven settled back on her couch and picked up the phone again. Now that she was alone she plucked up just enough guts to press the numbers one more time. This time she wouldn't hang up, she needed to hear his voice just once more.

"Hello?"

Her voice caught in its self and even though she wanted to talk it wouldn't come.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Raven finally squeaked out, her hands sweated profusely and she wasn't sure what to say next.

"Ah Raven, I wondered if you were ever gonna let me pick up"

His gentle teasing bought her a strange calm, she wasn't sure why. "Yeah sorry about that, I guess I was just nervous"

"Well at least you got the balls to let me at least pick up"

Raven couldn't help but giggle "Apparently I chickened out so much that it started quacking like a duck"

Randy laughed through the phone, Raven didn't know this but he was as nervous as she was. It had been a while for the Viper and he didn't want anything to fuck it up. They talked for over two hours, the conversation flowed so easily that Raven suddenly forgot nerves or rejection, it was like they were old friends talking and catching up.

"So when can I ask you out on a date?" Randy asked before they hung up.

"Well you can ask now if you like"

"Ok. Raven would you like to come out with me next Thursday?"

"No, I'm busy"

He went quiet for a moment which made Raven jump in quickly "Randy I was kiddin,of course I'll come out with you"

"Thank God I was wondering how I could end the call without weirdness"

They made their plans and by the time Raven hung up she was all smiles again. She so couldn't wait to tell Storm, she had a date! For the first time in ever she had a date, not just any date but a date with the hottest man possible.


	12. That mistake

**Chapter 12 That mistake**

Storm opened the front door quietly hoping that it was all clear. She really didn't want to speak to anyone right now, she just wanted to get upstairs and get into bed. Luckily there was a note tapped to the fridge from Raven, _Gone to the school then going grocery shoppin, wanna hear details about your one night stand lol _Storm groaned as she headed upstairs, she didn't want to talk about what happened last night, she wanted to forget it, bury it deep inside her so it could never bother her again. Trying to push it from her head she went to her bathroom and took a shower. That didn't help at all, it just made everything worse. Sighing she turned off the water still trying to figure out what the hell happened. After she was dressed, Storm drew the curtains and slipped into bed. She hated it, but the more it blared in her the skull, the easier it was to fall asleep.

_*The night before*_

When Storm got to the club to meet up with Lita and Matt she was having second thoughts about picking up. She had so much more fun last time just dancing and listening to music. Before she knew it, the over-excited red head grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dancefloor. Storm forgot about her mission for a moment and just danced with her friend.

"Need a drink?!" Lita shouted to her, Storm nodded desperately, she had already decided that alcohol wasn't a good idea. Lita had different idea, handing her a vodka and sprite Storm didn't have it in her to say no. The way she was raised, saying no meant a beating, although saying yes got that same effect.

"I'm only having one!" Storm warned her as Lita called for another round.

"Why?! Cut loose!"

Storm shook her head, if she could stand up to that fucktard, then she could stand up to Lita. Even if it meant getting a quick DDT. Lita just shrugged and ordered her a fizzy drink. Arms closed around Storm's shoulders, if she hadn't known it was Matt she would of punched him.

"Will you dance with me!?"

Storm couldn't answer, right behind him stood the ex, looking awkard and looking at anything that wasn't her. Storm didn't know why but that hurt, it was like all the insults he shouted about her looks were true. Lita grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him away. Storm turned back to the bar in hopes that Jeff would leave. Instead he sat down, at the other end of the bar, well away from her. That hurt too, she knew that Raven would never forgive him, that girl held grudges forever but she still couldn't understand why she couldn't be friends with him. Maybe all those annoying cliches were right, you simply couldn't be friends with your ex-husband. She was about to go over and blow that right out of the water but was stopped, another handsome gentleman took her attention, Storm didn't have the rude manners to get away, at least not straight away, he towered over her which was hard to do when she was at five-eleven. They started chatting and for a moment she forgot all about Jeff. Habit made her glance at Jeff, the look in his eyes made her want to scream "I'm not trying to make you jealous!" She didn't want to be that kind of girl but she knew that Jeff wouldn't say that especially when she was talking and somewhat flirting. He bought her a new fizzy drink and gave her a smile.

"Cuse me darling, male business" He gave her a delicious grin before heading to the bathroom. Storm gave a little sigh, maybe a quick pick up screw was what she needed. She picked up her coke wondering how the hell to make the next step.

"Don't drink that" Jeff suddenly warned, right in her ear.

"Why?" Storm wasn't sure if she was annoyed or angry at his slightly possesive nature.

"He put something in it. I'm just trying to help"

Storm didn't know what to do, she wanted to trust Jeff but at the same time she didn't want too. When her knight came back he looked to her drink slightly disappointed, "Did I not get the right one?"

"Why are you so adament that I drink it?" Storm suddenly demanded, now she had her courage after all she just had to trust her instincts, she wasn't a scared little girl or housewife anymore. "Cause I think you put something in it"

He blushed deeply, his words failing. That was all the evidence she needed, an innocent man would of protested by now. Storm's head was spinning, she didn't think shit like this happened. In a daze she stumbled out of the club and into the night air. It hit her like a steam train, taking all the air she had left. Everything just got at her, how close she had come but she had been saved. Saved by the one guy she never thought possible.

"Storm?"

She looked up at Jeff, his eyes nothing but concern. Storm still thought that he looked different, a good different.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly sitting beside her on the stone wall.

"I don't know" She shook her head, her hands still shaking. "I was almost drugged and raped and then you came along and saved me and you didn't have too but you did" Storm tumbled out, her shaky hands running through her long white hair. Jeff couldn't help but smile, she was still as beautiful as ever even when she was freaking out.

"Why? Why did you help me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Thank you"

He clasped her hand for a moment, "Anytime" Quickly he let it go, he missed her soft skin, the way goosebumps would appear at the softest of touches, how she would try to keep the little whimpers to herself but not quite suceeding. Storm hated that his touch was gone so soon, it had been so long since she had been touched, and if there was anyone she would have touching her it was him. They just sat together looking into the eyes that were meant be loved forever, Jeff's heart broke a little more when all he found was fear, she was scared of him now. Every day he wished he could take it back but he knew he couldn't and he wasn't sure there was anything he could do to change it, maybe he had used all his chances. If this was it then he would at least feel her lips one last time. Gently his lips brushed her's, taking in every taste she had and storing it to memory. Jeff lost himself and held on longer than he intended, suddenly he rememberd what he was doing and more importantly who he was with. When he pulled away Storm couldn't help but notice his blush, she had never seen him blush and for a moment she realised just how much cuter it made him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that"

Storm didn't know what it was but her movements were suddenly controlled by impulse and instinct, taking his lips again she let herself fall for a moment. When his thumb swept her cheek she couldn't help the blissful grunt that spilled out. So long, too long. Jeff suddenly stood up and took her hand, "C'mon Storm"

She halted in her tracks wondering if she had given out the wrong signals, fucking typical. She wanted a kiss and he instantly thought more. Jeff put his hands up in defence

"I'm just gonna take you home"

"Ok" She followed him to his car, before she got in she looked at him curiously "Haven't you been drinking?"

He gave a small chuckle "I don't drink much these days Storm, unless you count water and coffee"

She got inside and fastened the belt "You always did make a nice coffee"

"And I liked making them only for you though"

As he drove everything suddenly went silent, she had no clue what to say or do now. What do you say to someone that you divorced so quickly it was like you had only been married for a number of hours. Plus Storm still couldn't believe that some creep had actually tried to drug her drink and rape her. She never really thought it could happen, but then again it never happens to you until the first time it happens. Jeff decided to take the long way to her house, it gave him more time with her and hopefully with any luck he would think of something to say, anything would of been good right now.

"Stop" Storm suddenly got out, the lit up houses all familiar to her. Jeff stopped right outside his new house, Storm knew it was his because Lita had sent her a picture of it, Storm wasn't sure why. Jeff killed the engine and just looked at her, "Ok I've stopped. Now what?"

She couldn't help but giggle, "I'm startin to think this was a little bit of a set up"

"The only thing I set up was taking the long way so I could spend a little more time with you, I was a little stuck on what to say, I was thinking something about clouds" Jeff got out quite normally, it felt so good to be honest with her, it had been so long since he had told her the truth. It was true what they said, lies only make everything a fuck load worse. Jeff could still say proudly that at least he didn't cheat on her, if he had he wasn't sure he'd even be alive.

"Clouds? Really?"

"Yeah. You always said the clouds took away the nerves."

"You remembered" Storm couldn't help but feel touched, maybe he did still care.

"I never forgot"

Storm had no idea why she did it but she couldn't help it, she needed to feel his lips, just once more. His thumb grazed her cheek again and that whimper exploded. That glorious tongue slipped into her mouth making Storm hungrier. Eagerly she played with his tongue, that bolt making Jeff grunt with pleasure. Storm broke away needing air, she wanted to keep going but the look in his eyes said that she was the only one feeling that way.

"Sorry" She mumbled bowing her head, her cheeks flushing bright red. Jeff gently lifted her chin making those graceful white orbs peirce his soul.

"Come inside with me"

She should of said no, she should of got out of the car and ran for it. Instead she followed him out and let his hand fall into hers. It felt so right, it always did. Storm couldn't help the tingles of excitement as Jeff took her inside and led her upstairs. As soon as he was inside he took her lips again, he had already decided that if kissing was the only thing to happen then he would be damn greatful for the pleasure. He pulled away, stroking a stray strand from her face, he could never remember her being this beautiful.

"Just don't be a jerk" Storm smiled softly at him making him smile softly, it had always been a code not to hurt her, unless of course she actually said that. Storm held in her giggles as he un-did the buttons to her shirt, his hands shook slightly. Pulling it off it fell to the ground in a black puddle. Jeff took her hand and took her to the bed, if he was going to do this then he was going to make sure he did it right. His lips sucked at the soft spots on her neck, his body grinding softly into her's, Storm couldn't help the groans, every pleasure point was on fire and the further down her body his lips travelled the fire only burnt hotter. He undid the clasp at the front, the cool air hitting her chest rising the little pink nubs. Lazily he took one in his mouth, Storm almost came right there and then, Jeff still knew all the right spots, his body not missing a pleasurable beat. His lips trailed down her slender body, her breathing not quite right as she got ready for the bolts to hit. He popped the buttons to jeans slowly, just taking in every single second he had with her. Storm raised her rump a little so he could take them off, his eyes lighting up at the simple black lace, there was more white skin than there was lace. He placed little kisses on the insides of her thighs, savouring the taste on his tongue, he needed this stamped to his brain forever.

"Jeff" Storm managed to get out, his teasing always drove her to the brink of insanity, "Please"

He ignored her, still planting butterfly kisses all over the lace. When his lips hit the button she practically jumped off the bed. Jeff snaked a large arm around her middle, one arm holding her to the soft matress, he finally gave into what she wanted. Taking off those little panties, thin juices trailed out, before they could even touch the bed he scooped them onto his waiting tongue. She tasted alot better than he remembered. Jeff couldn't help himself, it was driving him crazy. Flicking his tongue all over, Storm barely kept the grunts to herself. Jeff kept pushing, dertermined to hear those screams that drove him even crazier. Pushing two thick fingers, she closed around them finally giving him that scream he demanded.

"Jeff!" Her white eyes rolling back into her skull, it was certainly alot better then she knew. A thousand times better. A kajillion times better. Her screams were his fuel, he kept pushing her to the edge, this was about her now, all throughout the marriage it had been about him, tonight it was all for Storm. Her body tightend, the bolts peircing her right to her soul. Jeff got every last bit, that taste was far better than any drug, better than any alcoholic liquid to touch his lips. He softly lapped at her letting her come down from the high, her body settled back on the soft bed. Jeff got up taking _his_ Storm with him. Without direction she un fastened his belt, he couldn't remember the last time she did this, not that it wasn't offered. Her eyes seemed to widen when he was fully naked. It was certainly a lot thicker than she remembered.

"Storm," Jeff said softly making her look up at him "You don't have to do anything you don't wanna"

"Uh-huh" Storm puffed out more than ready to give what she promised. Jeff couldn't help but close his eyes in pleasure. Her mouth was always master and he had no choice but to give in to her power. His hand swayed through those long white locks, the strands soft in his fingers.

"Storm, stop" Jeff managed to get out, two things were about to happen, his legs would give and he was about to come. He didn't want either to happen at least not right now. Storm pulled away mildly confused, sure it had been awhile but surely it wasn't that bad, maybe she had lost the skill to suck. No that was just stupid, its like riding a bike, you never forget. Jeff moved her gently until they were both side by side in bed, now that his legs wouldn't fuck out he was all good again. Taking her face in his hands he embraced her as though it was the first time, he would never tire of those pouty pink lips, so soft and sweet. Storm pushed her body against him, she was more than ready and if she didn't get it now then surely the insanity would take all pleasure.

"Storm?" He had to make sure that the choice was her's and her's alone.

"Please, don't make me wait again"

Jeff eased himself over her, his lips taking control as he slid inside her. Even his lips weren't enough to distract her from the sudden intrusion. Jeff halted all movement, letting her adjust to the size. Storm took a deep breath and pushed her hips upwards, the pain was what she needed, it would keep her going. Jeff pulled away before ramming back inside at full force. Storm squealed in pleasurable pain, it was jarring but as he kept going it only become heaven. Soon enough they were both screaming, trying to make the other reach the edge first. Storm managed to push him onto his back, plunging back on him. Nothing had ever felt like this and Storm thought that anymore and her little heart would just give way. His body tightened and new heat spread throughout her core, that fire was practically burning her alive. In one gush she joined him over the edge.

Her tired body flopped on his, never had she felt so alive and free. Jeff wanted to move her just to make sure she was still alive but at the same time her body felt so good on his, he wasn't sure what to do. Storm slipped off him and settled down to get her breath back. When the reality came back she would get dressed and go home.

"You ok?" Jeff asked softly, he knew that reality would kick in soon and again he would have to let the only woman he actually really loved go, he wasn't sure his heart could take it again.

"Yeah" Storm said softly looking at those beautiful eyes she fell in love with. All she saw in his pools was un-dying love, love for her and her only. "I guess I should go" She said softly, now she was trying to hold in the tears, she actually didn't want to leave.

Jeff took her wrist gently, her moist skin still heaven on his. "Stay. Just for tonight. Please"

Storm didn't put up much of a fight, actually there was no fight at all. She merely pulled the blankets around her and snuggled into his frame, she hated it but the only time she was ever happy was when she was in his arms.

_*Back to Storm sleeping*_

When Storm woke in the morning, the reality hit her like ton of bricks, or that fucktard sucker-punching her in the stomach. She had her one night stand, only it was with her ex husband, she was pretty sure that wasn't the way it was meant to work. Quietly she got dressed and slipped out. Storm ran all the way home, trying to run away from the mistake she had made. She had only been asleep for about five minutes before her eyes sprung open with a conclusion that she wasn't sure she liked, was last night with Jeff really a mistake?


	13. Date night

**Chapter 13 Date night**

Nervously Raven got ready for her date with Randy. It had been such a long time since she had been out with a man that she had the feeling she had forgotten how. It didn't help that Storm, Jamie and Hailey-Jade had insisted on helping her get ready.

"I don't think I wanna do this now" Raven fidgited nervously as Storm did her hair.

"You'll be fine Raven, it'll be good for you to get out there again"

"But what if he wants to, you know"

Storm looked at her cousin confused, "Wants to what?"

Raven looked to Jamie and Hailey pointedly "You know Storm, _dance_"

"Oh!" Storm blushed at her own stupidtity "Do you want to _dance_ on the first date"

"Storm stop being silly, we know that Raven can't dance anymore because of her mangled leg"

"Thanks for that Jamie"

"Your welcome" Jamie gave her sister a wide helpful grin as the chimes went off. Jamie and Hailey got up and raced to the door, shouting with delight.

"Well its showtime Raven, are you ready?"

"Not really, but I guess I have no choice" Raven sighed getting up and going to the door. When she saw Randy standing there, the nerves went to full blast, he didn't have to show up looking so damn handsome. Jamie and Hailey were probing him with all sorts of questions, his smile made the nerves jolt even faster which Raven didn't think that was possible.

"Now Randy, Raven can't dance with you at least not on the first date" Jamie informed him "And you have to be a gentleman because if your not then I'll have to tell my dad and he'll kick you in the face, so help me, he will kick you in the face"

"I'll keep that in mind Jamie, thank you"

"Ok lets get out of here before she starts going on about elves and eskimos"

Randy wasn't sure how she even managed it but getting down the hill on crutches seemed to be a very easy task for her, it was almost like she practiced. When they got to the bottom he opened the passenger's side door for her. Raven was actually very impressed, it had been a while since she was in the presence of a gentleman. Raven could only hold the hiss of pain in as he drove, he was driving far too slow for her liking, usually the faster she went the less pain her leg felt, going slow was like ripping a band-aid off really slow. When they pulled up at a fancy restuarant, Randy again helped her out. When his hand grazed her's, hot electricity sped up her body in a rush. Raven thought that was a tad odd, that had never happened before. Surely it was just a conincedence.

Randy pulled her chair out for her, loving the smile he got for his troubles. Randy himself wasn't quite sure why he was acting like a gentleman, usually he didn't bother, even when he started dating Sam, he wasn't so courteous, As she layed her crutches beside her he figured thats what it was, he was being cautious of her obvious crippledness. They read over the menu in silence, Raven hoped like hell that there was something she could eat, as far as she could tell there was only salad if she asked them to take the dressing and lettuce out, she didn't want it to come to that, even she knew that would make a bad impression and send the entirely wrong message.

"Oh thank God" Raven muttered as she spied something else she could eat.

"Something good I take it" Randy smiled gently at her, finally he was rewarded with some eye contact. _I love those eyes,_

"Yeah chicken" Raven smiled making that gentle laughter come out.

"I've never seen a woman so excited about chicken"

"I have a very difficult system" Raven explained "Its hard to find somethin to eat especially at a resturant"

"May I take your order?"

"Yeah I'll have the steak please"

"And the chicken for me, is there any chance you can not glaze it in apricot sauce"

"I guess so" He said stiffly taking there menus back, Raven for a moment she was in the company of someone else.

"Well you can put it on there buddy but it'll kill me and then your gonna have such a lawsuit on your hands your gonna find yourself wishing you were a bit nicer to me and not put apricot glaze on my chicken" Raven said ever so sweetly, her eyes cold yet her voice warm and friendly. The waiter looked quite taken aback and somewhat sorry.

"My apologies madam"

"Quite alright, so I can trust you not to glaze my chicken?"

"Of course" He gave her a bow as he went away, Randy looked at his dinner mate somewhat stunned.

"Oops" Raven suddenly remembered that that was not appropirate especially on a first date. "Sorry that just sorta slipped out"

"Don't be, its nice to meet a woman that is honest"

"Oh thats me alright, bluntly honest at all times. Sometimes its more trouble than its worth"

"Still must be fun to see the looks on peoples faces, like the waiter."

Raven let out a giggle, "Well he was being a jerk, its not like I was askin him to make the chicken from scratch while reciting the alphabet, although that could be fun"

"Should we make him do that for desert?"

"Sounds like a plan" Raven smiled, already she was relaxed, the nerves seemed to melt with each passing second. Being here with Randy felt so right, there was no other way to exlain it. Raven couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him, usually she wasn't one to talk openly especially with strangers, but Randy put her at so much ease the warning bells in her head faded. After dinner they went for a quick walk along the beach, the quiet waves crashing on the beach just made the night perfect. Randy noticed that he was more fourth coming with his talking, he offered alot more to Raven then he did to anyone.

"So did you always want to be a wrestler?"

"Yeah, it took awhile to realise thats where I was meant to be but I wouldn't change it for the world"

"Must be hard on the body"

"Yeah a little, there is almost no recovery time for the body"

"Explains alot if you think about it"

Randy laughed gently "So what about you? Did you ever want to be a wrestler?"

She noticed that he said wrestler and not Diva, it didn't matter about gender, they were all doing the same job at the end of the day. "Yeah but my plans were cut short, but what I'm doing now is just as good"

"What do you do?"

"I own a business, well half a business with my cousin Storm."

"Thats really impressive, how did you get to that?"

"Well when I was injured I promised myself that I wouldn't be one those of girls stuck behind a desk all day sweltering in sweat and contempt, sadly because of my injury thats all I was confined to do, so I decided that if I was gonna be stuck behind a desk it might as well be my kitchen table, so I took my other cousins little passtime, bought him out and turned it into a world wide business."

"What kind of business is it?" He was actually interested and a little curious.

"I'll give you the website and you can check for yourself, when you see it you'll know why I didn't say anythin outright"

Randy took her home after a while, he wasn't sure what she thought but he really enjoyed this date, everything was just so simple and easy, he didn't have to try and impress her or show off, he could be himself and that was something he hadn't found in a while. He walked her up the hill still thinking how she could do it so easily while on crutches while his strong, abled legs were burning. He was more than glad to reach the top, "Well I guess this is goodnight"

"I guess it is Raven" Randy reached out for her face, he needed to feel her soft skin before he left. It was alot softer than he ever thought possible and true to his nature he wondered what the rest would feel like. "May I kiss you goodnight?" That was another new feeling in his core, usually he didn't ask, he just took.

"Of course"

Hungrily yet softly he captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. His lips pressing against her's was a better feeling than anything she had ever experienced. That forked tongue pressed into her mouth making a slight whimper escape from the small girl. Randy pulled away, he couldn't keep going because if he did he knew that it was going to be twice as hard to stop when she said so.

"I'll call you as soon as the schedule lets me" He promised gently, he actually intended on keeping that promise. Somehow she managed to take his hand and scribbled something on his palm,

"This is my website and I can't wait for you to call. I'll actually be one of those girls sittin by the phone and jumpin on it as soon as it rings, even though I said I would never be that girl"

Randy let out a small chuckle "Well I won't make you wait too long Raven." He gave her a quick sensual peck on the cheek before making his way down the hill. Jolts of pleasure and excitement flowed through the Viper's body, it had been so long since he had felt this way, he wanted to explore it to its full potential and if it failed, well he would get over it, he always did.

Raven went inside after watching his truck pull away, she had never been this happy before. "That was the best date ever, I think it deserves a place in great date history, like at number one"

"So your glad you went?"

"Hell yeah, if I wasn't so crippled, scarred and you know, I totally would of slept with him or at least given a quick handjob"

"Raven!" Storm squealed, laughing. "I don't think that would got across the right message"

"Yeah but I bet he would of loved it"

Storm patted a side of the couch for her cousin, "Well sit down and tell me all about it"

Raven flopped down on the couch, that pleased smile told the entire story. As her cousin began to talk, Storm struggled to pay attention, if her night had been a bit better she probably would of paid more attention.


	14. It can't mean anything

**Chapter 14 It can't mean anything**

After Raven had gone, Storm was bombarded with questions from Hailey and Jamie about what dancing meant. Jamie still found the whole thing stupid, why would you take Raven dancing when Raven could barely move as it was. Luckily Jamie got distracted by Hailey when she lost interest in the dancing. For most of the night Hailey and Jamie talked about the caveman, he was meant to be coming back tomorrow night and thats when Jamie was going to finish teaching him the alphabet. Hailey suggested flash cards, that always helped her so right up until bedtime both girls were making flash cards with letters on them, many times Jamie had to be reminded what letter came next followed by Jamie not believing it, no way could S come _after_ R. That was just stupid. Finally at long last Jamie and Hailey went upstairs to bed, much to Jamie's annoyance, she wanted to stay up so she could find out what ran away with the dish. It was something she just _had_ to know. After Hailey and Jamie had been tucked in and reminded of what the dish ran away with, Storm was able to go back to her book. Pulling it open she settled into reading. A settlement that only lasted seconds, in the quiet of the night her thoughts were pulled back to Jeff. She just couldn't get him out of her head, she knew that harboring old feelings like this was a bad move, especially if he knew, it wouldn't be the first time he used her emotions against her. Only now because of her shame, she wouldn't have Raven to protect her. Storm jumped when the door suddenly rattled, she had completely zoned out thinking about Jeff. Sighing slightly but thankful for the interruption Storm got up to answer the door. It was probably the caveman or Marshall. Or her annoying father. Storm pulled the door open, numbness spread through out her body when she saw Jeff on the other side.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Storm really didn't see him coming, it was hard to control her raging emotions, the urge to jump in his arms was almost too much to bare.

"You left this at my house" Jeff blushed slightly holding up a thin gold chain, he didn't want to give it back, it was all he had left of his Storm. The Storm that loved him no matter what, the Storm that wouldn't leave him all alone. He knew he had some growing up to do but it was harder to get better if she no longer wanted him, if he didn't have Storm then what the hell was the point? When Storm took it, her slender fingers brushed his skin and just barely she was able to keep the whimper to herself.

"Thanks"

"Can we talk about what happened?" Jeff asked hopefully, throwing Storm off again. He had stopped wanting to talk to her a while ago, he had stopped almost everything with her. Unless he needed to vent then she was suddenly good enough.

"I don't think we should Jeff" Storm managed to get out "It was a good night but its best left in the past."

"Why? Why does it have to be left alone? That meant something and you know it" Finally some anger showed in his voice, anger that she wouldn't even let him try and fight for her love.

Storm let out a deep pained sigh "We hurt each other badly Jeff" Storm started even though she wasn't sure how _she_ hurt _him_, "What happened was a mistake, we both need to move on and in order to move on, that night can't mean anything"

"Just you wait Storm, you'll see, you will all see" Jeff's eyes blared with anger before stalking down the hill muttering all kinds of things. Storm suddenly got a really bad feeling in her stomach.

The buzzing of her phone made her jump again, Jeff's threat still in her mind. She could only hope it didn't involve anything stupid. He was a male, so it probably was something stupid.

_Hey buddy how you be? :)_

_Hi J :(_

_Wats wrong?_

_nothin..._

_u can tell me Storm-buddy lol_

Storm wasn't sure she could tell a complete stranger her problems, but then again maybe because he was just some stranger it wouldn't matter what he thought, and maybe he could be helpful, well he would be far more helpful than her cousin who jump straight to killing Jeff, which of course wouldn't help anything at all.

_ex husband was here, i made a mistake & he thought it was an open door for something else_

_was it?_

_no...yes...no IDK! I am so confused! _

_ever thought of talkin to him about this?_

_no! No way! There is no way I can tell him what im thinkin or feelin_

_y?_

_he would just use it against me, he always does. & then there is the other thing_

_other thing?_

_he used to cheat on me or at least I think he did_

_? he either did or he didn't?_

_*sigh* he used elude that he did because he knew how much it would hurt me but I was never quite sure if he was serious, it used to litterly keep me awake at night wondering if the only man i had ever loved had hurt me like that. to this day he still won't say if he did or didn't it was another way he hurt me. _

_do you think in your heart deep down that he did. _

Storm took a while to answer, she had to really think hard about that one. It should of been a simple yes or no but he had done so much to her that it was actually hard to come up with an answer.

_storm? _

_I'm here..._

_I didn't mean to upset u..._

_u didn't J_

_so do you think he did? what does your head and your heart tell you? Or even your instincts?_

_No, no I don't think he ever did that to me,_ Storm smiled as she read her own text. He may of hurt her in many different ways but he still loved her enough not to hurt her that much. Storm tossed the phone aside and just stared into space, already it was starting. All those old feelings for Jeff were creeping back and Storm wasn't sure how long she could push them away.

_do you still love him?_

_...yeah i guess i do I shouldn't but I do. _

Jeff smiled at the reply, he still had a chance and this time he wasn't going to fuck it up and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone stand in his way. He would do whatever it took to get Storm back because he knew that he just wasn't himself without her. Storm made him who he was, and sooner or later he would make her see that.


	15. Put like that, he sounds like a prick

**Chapter 15 Put it like that, he sounds like a prick**

After such a sucessful date with Randy, Raven couldn't wait to pick Hailey up from school. With any luck she would run into Randy again, a little too late she found out that Sam was back, Raven wasn't looking forward to this, if Sam was anything like her ex-husband then she would have no problem using the injured leg against her.

"Hey Raven" She smiled nicely at her friend, hopefully she didn't know about the date. Yeah and Raven was actually a ninja.

"Hey Sam, hey do you wanna come with me and Hailey to the park? She wants to play on the swings apparently"

"Sure, I'm sure Ally would love it"

"So Raven, how are you?" Mandy cooed at her, it wasn't beneath the middle-aged mother to be a child.

"I am good actual, and how are you?"

"Good. Wondering if your gonna tell us the details"

"What details?" Raven hated where this was going but she would deal with it, just like she dealt with everything else. Luckily the mother was drowned out by the school bell, Raven timed that right.

Sam shot her a look but didn't say anything else on the subject matter. "Mummy!" Ally screeched jumping in her arms.

"Hey Ally, would you like to play at the park with Hailey for a while?"

"Yay!" Ally jumped down and ran back towards Hailey, chatting excitedly. Raven and Sam sat on a park bench while the girls stayed on the swings, it was a small park so it was easier to keep an eye on the kids.

"I know you went out with Randy" Sam started evenly, Raven wasn't sure why but she smiled.

"Guess that wasn't gonna be a secret forever. Did he tell you?"

"No actually it was Ally, he had told her and she just had to tell me"

"Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Raven stopped mid sentence because she wasn't exactly sure why she apologizing. "I have no way to finish that sentence"

Sam gave a slight chuckle "No need to say sorry, your both adults you can date who you want"

"But there's more to it isn't there?"

"I just don't want him doing to you what he did to me. I actually like you, which is weird, I hardly like any women I meet"

"What did he do to you? If you don't mind me askin"

Sam let out a little sad sigh, clearly it still hurt pretty deep. "He tried to change who I was, he tried to make me into one of his barbies. He wanted me to dye my hair and get implants and pretty soon he was dictiating how I should act and dress" Sam paused before going on "When I said enough was enough, he left it alone and I thought that was great. Until he decided that if I wouldn't be his barbie then he would go and get one. He cheated constantly, I would smell a new woman on him every time he came home. And then he asked me for something that I couldn't give and I guess that was his last straw. The next day he sent in the papers and before lunch I was a divorced woman"

"I'm sorry Sam, really."

She let that sigh out again "Raven I can't tell you what to do but I don't want Randy doing to you what he did to me, no one deserves to be treated like that"

"I know. Look Sam, let me tell you whats happening right about now. He's in the locker room with all his friends telling them about a night that never happened, at least not the way he's telling it. Then he'll find some new whore to play with and he'll forget all about me. I was just something he did because he was bored and because I didn't put out he wouldn't want a second date anyways."

"How can you be so calm about it? I thought you might be pissed"

Raven let out a laugh "I've had enough bad shit Sam, your ex using me doesn't even make the list of bad shit I've endured. It makes little to no difference"

"So if asks for a second date, will you go?"

"Will you be mad if I did?"

"No"

Raven squeezed her hand genlty for a second "He won't ask, he's done with me" She actually hoped that for the first time in ages, she was wrong.


	16. Not my best idea but whatever

**Chapter 16 Not my best idea but whatever**

Storm shivered as she walked the street, she loved winter as long as she was indoors, today however that wasn't an option. Well it was an option but she went against that. Since his visit, Jeff had been even more vibrant in her head, he was the only constant so far, just like before. She knew all the signs but this time it didn't scare her, it just made her smile. It had been so long since she had smiled just from thought. Cold shivers went out the window when she got to his place, now it was nervous shivers, what if this was the wrong move? It was made worse that she didn't have Raven's support, she had cleverly slipped Jeff in conversation and just seeing the look in her cousins eyes, Storm knew that telling her what happened would be Jeff's death sentence, not something she wanted at least not right now. Storm just stood on the doorstep looking at the wood, it wasn't too late, she could run now and never look back. That was the best thing but for some reason she found herself knocking on the door. Her heart beat increased to a pace that she knew had to be dangerous, it had never beated so fast in her entire life and she had a lot to increase her heart beat.

"Storm" Jeff said surprised, he didn't expect to find her on his front step in the middle of winter, especially when he knew that she liked being warm instead of freezing her cute little booty off.

"Please don't tell me this is the part where I think we should talk about what happened but your actually in the middle of doing some whore" Storm asked taking note of his shirtless frame. To her surprise Jeff held the door open and let out a little smile.

"Your the only girl thats been in my bed, you know that"

Warmth rushed through her tall figure as she stepped inside, she loved the warmth that it wouldn't even matter if he had been playing around. Jeff shut the door as her eyes fell on the easel.

"Your painting again"

"Yeah thought I'd give it a go again"

Storm tried to look at it but he got in the way preventing her eyes to fall on his art. "Oh" She let out disappointed, she had always loved his work but obviously he didn't want her to see.

"Its not finished, when its done I'll let you see it, I promise"

Storm took a seat on the couch while he dutifully made her a coffee, anything to warm her up and make her happy. He had now made it his personal mission to make her happy again, it was all he ever wanted but like a spoilt child he took her for granted and now he was striving his way to make it back to her, no one knew about what he was doing not even his own brother which he usally told everything too, no one could know about this until he had suceeded. He knew it would be a long road but Storm would be worth it, she was the only one that ever would be worth it.

"I see your back wrestling regularly"

"Yeah, that took some getting used too" He said with a rueful chuckle, taking the cups he headed to the couch, greatful for more warmth she settled her hands around it. Storm kept the sigh to herself, it wasn't coffee that could warm her from head to toe, it was his body wrapped around her's, that never failed to warm her up and keep her warmed up for days on end.

"Do you miss the WWE?"

"Yeah, kinda. I mean I miss the fans and some of the guys but I guess besides the fans the only reason I loved it there was because you were there"

Storm gave him a light smile, "You made getting to know my father bearable, plus you were really cute"

"Meaning I'm not cute now?" Jeff pouted playfully, that laugh she gave made his heart flutter, her laughter made everything worth it, all the pain and torment was taken away just from hearing that she was happy even if it was only for a moment or two.

"Your very cute now, just a different kind of cute"

"I didn't realise there were different kinds of cute, I'll have to ask Matty what that means exactly"

"I don't think he would know, your brother isn't exactly bright, maybe you should ask Lita"

Jeff laughed lightly, he would of been of offended at the comment about Matt if it wasn't true, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, unless you were talking about women, suddenly he became a fucking expert. "Your right, maybe Lita is the smartest way to go, first I'll have to get her away from Matty, do we still have that dogs chew toy with the bell?"

They wound up giggling together just like the old days, what should of been a bad idea Storm found it was nothing more than a good idea in disguise, no one said you couldn't be friends with your ex-husband. Three coffees later and alot of light talking Storm decided maybe it was time to leave him to his painting, she knew how tetchy he could get if he wasn't left alone to paint.

"Well I guess I should be going,"

Jeff didn't want her to go, right now everything was perfect and watching her leave for a third time wasn't pain he could do again. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked so quietly that Storm had to strain to hear him. The words that formed were pushed out like a dare.

"Do you really want me to stay?"

Anger flashed for a second but one calming breath halted it instantly, that was weird, usually he didn't care if she felt his harsh words. "Course I do, I wouldn't of asked if I didn't"

Storm was all too happy to stay, "Sure, if you don't mind a little company"

That smile that burst on his face told the entire story, he didn't want her to go and Storm wanted to stay more than anything in the world. Jeff quickly made a light dinner, that was another thing that weirded her out, Jeff wasn't exactly the cooking type, it was always Storm that made the meals. They sat at the table like a couple on a first date, only he was still shirtless and covered in splatters of paint. Storm actually couldn't believe that they still had things to talk about, she really expected the meal to go so silently that it would be painful.

"So how is Raven doing?" Jeff asked again in that quiet voice, when they first met they were friends but by the end, well everyone knew how Raven felt about him now. Sometimes it made Storm think that they were fucking around behind her back, until she woke up to the reality, Raven would rather die than betray Storm.

"She's pretty much the same, psycho, cripple, scarred and on cloud nine about Randy Orton"

"Randy? Really?"

"Yeah, something wrong?"

Jeff shook his head, he didn't want to start a fight about Raven, knowing how much Storm loved her cousin, her saviour. "Just surprised I guess"

"Because she's a scarred cripple?" Storm bit out harsher than she intended.

Jeff shrugged it away as though it was nothing "No because Randy is a smooth playing jerk and Raven is alot smarter than that"

It was the nicest thing he had said about her months, years even. That feeling crept into her stomach again, she couldn't help it. That would destroy her, her hero and the only man she had ever loved together.

Storm put her fork down softly, "Did you ever..." She couldn't even finish the sentence but Jeff knew what she was asking. Sadness desended in his heart, he knew he shouldn't of taunted her with ideas of cheating because it would always be in her skull now, it hurt that she thought that but he only had himself to blame for it. Jeff rested his fork on his plate and looked her straight in the eyes. Truth could hurt but it was always less painful than lies.

"I will not deny that Raven is attractive, she is a pretty woman. But you, you are the one I've always wanted, from day one, it was you Storm. No one can take your place, no woman, not even Raven matches you. And I would be a damned fool if I even tried to find someone to match you, a damned fool that would waste his life searching for something that wasn't there"

Love. Nothing but love burst into her frame, more or less he admitted that he still loved her. A stray tear flew down her cheek, quickly he was by her side, his soft fingers taking the tears away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry"

Storm swallowed the lump in her throat, no more words came from her, it was just pure heavenly silence. Leaning forward he kissed her, softly his lips melted onto her's. As though he would vanish, Storm gently touched his skin, nothing had ever felt so good. Jeff pulled away and just looked into those eyes, the omnious white couldn't hide what she felt. At least not this time. Offering his hand to her, the bolts of love flew again as she took it and let him lead her upstairs.

Storm opened her eyes in the morning to find Jeff already awake, he was just looking at her in all her beauty, last night was more than sex, for the first time in ever he had made love to her, she had missed his soft hands and gentle bitings. Long after the pysical had stopped she was still feeling the emotional bliss. She missed that the most, the way he made her heart soar just from thoughts of him.

"Morning" Jeff whispered as she adjusted to the bright light. "I missed this"

"What?" She whispered back rolling towards him and locking her hand in his, even that felt amazing.

"Waking up next to you, your so beautiful"

"I want to wake up to you more often" Storm got out, her voice barely audible but he heard her, if didn't he wouldn't of smiled. He lent forward and captured her lips again, Storm lay back and let his soft lips take her again. She would never get used to the heavenly feeling his lips bought. As he rolled ever so casually on top of her, his movements nothing but slow and lovingly, Storm mentally checked off an item on her list. _Get Jeff back at any cost_.


End file.
